Wheels of Division
by beautyinpain
Summary: A young field agent of Division is sent to Diego Garcia in order for her to obtain some sensitive material as well as exterminate a threat. What happens when she becomes too invested in the Autobots to want to leave? When they find out her past and what brought her to Diego Garcia in the first place. Sideswipe/OC/Sunstreaker
1. Chapter 1

I was in the training room with another recruit when Michael came to collect me. I followed him silently through the halls. I was nervous as I knew I was getting a new assignment and my last assignment ended up with me in the medbay for two months. I had finally gotten the ok from the doctor that I was physically fit for work, and my mental state was ready as well. I disagreed on that but I knew that I couldn't say anything. Michael left me outside of Percy's door with a nod and a faint smile.

"Good luck, Gemma." He set a hand on my shoulder for reassurance before he turned and left me to deal with Percy on my own. Taking a deep breath I knocked on the door. At Percy's say so I walked into his office.

"Good." He glanced up at me. "Take a seat Gemma." Wordlessly I did as he asked and settled into a large leather seat. "I have a new mission for you."

"What is it sir?" I asked softly, glancing up at his cold, steel-grey eyes.

"There is a man I need you to go in and take care of for the sake of Division." Percy said, glancing at me before shuffling a folder. Opening it I was met with the picture of a man with thinning hair, cold blue eyes, basically a man I would hate on sight.

"Alright. What is my cover going to be?" I asked as I shuffled through the papers. Percy cleared his throat and I hastily snapped the folder shut.

"Director Theodore Galloway needs an assistant. You shall be that candidate." Percy stated as he leaned back confidently in his chair.

"Alright. What is the objective?" I asked, delicately crossing my legs like Amanda taught me to do. There were hours spent in the care and tutelage of Amanda learning how to be a lady. It was often painful, but the hours of pain and suffering were worth it to the world and to the pleasure of the directors of Division.

"It will be simple. He has threatened the existence of Division and I need you to go in and take care of Theodore Galloway." Percy said with a smirk.

"That's my kind of assignment." I grinned at the director. He laughed. I was the only operative of Division that could make Percy laugh; the others usually tried his patience.

"I need you to go undercover for a bit though. You can't just take care of him when you get him in his office alone, the first chance you get. He has some incriminating evidence against this organization and I need you to get close enough to him so that you can get these items before you dispose of him." Percy leant forward with a smile. "But you know that you cannot fail."

"Understood, sir." I said as I fidgeted in my seat.

"Good. Read the file and go to Amanda in the morning. Your flight leaves at one tomorrow." He said as he dismissed me. I nodded and left the room as silently as I came. I spent the rest of my day in my apartment reading the file on the man that I was supposed to exterminate, Director Theodore Galloway. He was made the official liaison of some military group known as N.E.S.T.

The next morning I awoke at 6:30 to visit Amanda. She provided me with several sets of business suits and helped me style my hair so that it looked professional, however, it did not take too long to accomplish. What I ended up wearing to the airport was a red suit-skirt with black heels and my hair in a side bun. I also was wearing glasses, had on an onyx necklace, matching earrings and a red ruby bracelet.

My cover name was Gemma Silverswipe, who had been an assistant to the Speaker of the House. I had several references, all from important and influential people. Did I mention that this was a real person as well? I was just borrowing her identity for a short while. Anyway, as Galloway had already given me the job, he know could not unhire me because of my references.

When the plane touched down directly outside of Washington D.C., Director Galloway's bodyguard informed me that I would meet him at the N.E.S.T. base in Diego Garcia. Apparently something came up that Galloway had to rush to fix. I mentally laughed, but thanked him politely and reboarded the plane. We had to refuel in California, then we flew non-stop to the island of Diego Garcia.

We touched down as I was escorted off the plane by a man in a military uniform. He walked me up the tarmac to the military base where I would be residing for several months, until I could complete my mission.

"Miss, please be brave. What you will see in that base is highly classified and not to leave the walls. Understood?" He barked the ending out. I flinched slightly, before I could stop myself.

"Understood, sir." I nodded to him, still mentally berating myself over my slip.

"Good. You may proceed." He said, before he left me by myself. Gulping I walked through the airplane hangar to see a huge robot and who I assumed to be Director Galloway arguing as I walked in.

"Who are you?" Galloway snapped as he noticed my presence. "I didn't authorize you to come to this base!" He began his descent down the stairs. I remained silent until he came to a halt three feet in front of me.

"Actually Director Galloway, you did give me authorization to come to this military base." I said, raising an eyebrow. He faltered and the other soldiers and robots snickered.

"I think I would remember if I gave you such a clearance." He flushed and began to shout as he was embarrassed by the men's laughter.

"Really Director Galloway?" I asked incredulously as I reached into my briefcase. I fished out an envelope and handed it to the flustered man. He read the letter and floundered like a fish out of water.

"You are -?"

"Gemma Silverswipe, sir. You're new assistant." I smiled as I took back my letter and placed it back into it's spot.

"Miss Silverswipe?" a voice came from behind me. I turned to see the young soldier carrying my two suitcases.

"Yes?"

"These are your bags correct?" I nodded in reply as the soldier brought them to my side.

"Thank you," I said grateful to this soldier.

"Not a problem, ma'am," he blushed and ran out of the room.

"Man, that poor kid," a large black man said after a few moments. I gazed up to see him beside another man, both dressed in fatigues. "Sergeant Robert Epps, ma'am."

"I'm Major William Lennox," the other soldier said.

"Pleasure to meet you," I said, completely ignoring the robots in the room as well.

"Good to see that you didn't freak girl," Epps said with a grin. I laughed lightly.

"It takes a lot to make me freak out," I said as I glanced around the hangar.

"Good young one." The huge robot with red and blue designs told me. He had a surprisingly gentle voice.

"But can I ask a question?"

"Sure thing," the robot said. He knelt to my level.

"What are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously**

"Good young one." The huge robot with red and blue designs told me. He had a surprisingly gentle voice.

"But can I ask a question?"

"Sure thing," the robot said. He knelt to my level.

"What are you?"

Chapter 2

Silence invaded the hangar as I asked that question. I mean you could hear a pin drop, and the breathing of those around me. I just waited patiently as I was instructed to do by Amanda, during our million hour etiquette course.

"We are from a distant land known as Cybertron." The blue and red robot suddenly said. "We are known as Autonomous Robotic Organisms. But you can call us Autobots for short. We only came to this planet, Earth, to seek the Allspark. It is what gives us life, Miss Silverswipe."

"Hmph." Galloway was clearly not impressed. I wasn't impressed by his antics either. Stupid man.

"Let me introduce you to the Autobots who have made it to Earth." The large robot said.

"After you called for them to settle here!" Galloway snapped.

"Perhaps this is not the best time to discuss that?" I asked, making my voice appear timid.

"Of course. We will introduce you to them, and then show you to your room." Galloway instantly soothed. I mentally snorted, what was it with males and wanting to protect women? "I'm sure it has been a long and exhausting day for you."

"I am Optimus Prime," the red/blue bot said. Then the other ten cars began to transform. "That is my weapons specialist, Ironhide." Optimus pointed to the only other robot who had been transformed when I walked in.

"Feel lucky, punk?" He pointed his swirling cannons directly at me. I felt my eyes widen and subconsciously took a step back.

"Uh? Please don't shoot me?" I gulped.

"Ironhide! Stand down!" Optimus barked. "What have we told you about doing that to the humans?"

"I apologize," Ironhide powered down his cannon and gave me a sheepish gaze. This robot had black paint on him, and he was pretty large.

"Jazz, my first lieutenant," Optimus introduced me to a silver robot who had a visor on his head. He also had wheels for feet and his hands almost looked like they had claws. He was shorter than Optimus by several feet.

"What's crackin'?" He spoke like a gangster.

"Nuttin' much? How 'bout chu?" I copied his style, before I started to giggle.

"Good goin'. Imma like you," he peered at me.

"Ratchet, my Chief Medical Officer," Optimus pointed at the lime green robot. He as well wasn't as large as Optimus, but he was taller than Jazz.

"You appear as if you are in good health," Ratchet said, after I felt a weird tingle through my body. "Although I did note a large quantity of scar tissue." I became nervous at that one.

"Um . . .hello?" I said meekly.

"Ratchet's medic in training, Jolt," It was a blue robot who waved at me. I guess he was shy or something, so I merely waved back at him.

"The Chevy twins, Mudflap and Skids." Optimus said with a sigh as I looked at the twins who were shoving one another.

"Don't mind them. They are imbeciles." Ironhide said, his tone suggesting disgust.

"Arcee, Chromia, and Elita," Optimus pointed to the three female appearing robots. They were in pink, purple, and blue.

"Hello, little one."

"Nice to meet you."

"You should come with us one day to the race track!"

"Nice to meet you too," I said to the three politely. "And I'll think about it." The blue one smiled and threw her hands in the air.

"And lastly are the second set of twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe," Optimus pointed to a pair of males, one in gold paint the other in silver.

"Hey there sweetspark!" the silver one greeted me.

"Hello," I smiled, a real one for the first time in a while. I was confused. How could a robot get this kind of response from me?

"Hello," the gold one said coldly to me. It made me want to recoil, as the coldness reminded me of _him._

"Hi," my voice was barely a whisper.

"You will be introduced to the two absent members of my team, Bumblebee and Prowl when they come back to the base," Optimus said.

"Where are they?" I asked curious at just what the robots did.

"They both have charges," Ratchet informed me. "Human charges that they must protect."

"Wait, like as a guardian?" I asked blinking. Suddenly the hangar filled with my ringtone, _Get low, get low, get low, get low. To the windows to the walls._

"_Hello?"_ I answered the call.

"We need to talk," It was Michael and I walked off from the robots in order to have some more privacy.

"Go ahead." I informed him.

"Where are you?" He wanted to know. "You're tracker is off-line. I cannot locate the frequency on any of our equipment."

"Um, I'm at a military base with my boss! Why? Did I forget to take the last box to storage?"

"No. That's not it. Percy just wanted to make sure you hadn't gone rogue. Anyway, I'll see you soon."

"Thanks Mike!" I chirped happily into the phone. "Yup. See you soon!" I snapped the phone shut and turned back to the group. My mind was whirling though with the possibilities. If my tracker was offline then that meant I could dig it out and leave Division forever.

"Everything all right?" Lennox asked me. I forced a smile.

"Yeah. Everything's perfect." I lied. They seemed to buy it though and I was able to relax minutely, although I never saw the first lieutenant look at me a little more closely.

"Alright," Galloway said. "I will take you to your room and have someone collect you for dinner."

"Which is in 0200 hours," Epps informed me with a smile.

"Great." Galloway walked with me to my room. I was confused on how to find my way, but he informed me that I would receive a map during dinner. I was relieved and overjoyed once I reached my room. The least amount of time I had to spend within his company the happier I was.

"Well, I will see you in the morning," Galloway smiled at me. "I will escort you to breakfast and then take you to my office where you will begin work."

"Thank you," he reached his hand up to brush hair out of my face.

"It's no problem." And with that he was gone. I was frozen by the events that just happened. Oh god, I think that he likes me. This would only complicate things, if I had a love-struck director following me around, dogging my steps as I attempted to gain evidence from him.

But I stopped to think. This could actually help me obtain my goal. If I let him believe that I as well actually do like him, that would gain his trust so much easier. And it wouldn't be anything different than what I have had to do on previous missions. I just would draw the line at sleeping with him.

Using Galloway would be perhaps funny. I would gain amusement of watching the little guy attempt to woo me and watching his feelings of pride when he felt that he had won me. And then I could gain the information, without having to try too hard. After that I could exterminate the man.

I grinned as I began to set my plan into motion, mentally. Then I took a look around my room, a standard military room, with a single bed, a closet, a small desk, a chair, a laptop, an alarm clock, and a small wardrobe. There was also a door that led to a bathroom, which was also built for military standards. Looking around at the bare and hospital grade room I began to deposit my clothes in the closet or in the wardrobe. I hid my gun underneath my mattress and the knife in a panel behind the wardrobe. This way no one would be able to see that I wasn't an ordinary assistant.

I was broken out of my musings by a knock on the door. Looking at the clock it said 7:00 P.M. in it's bright red flashing lights. I guess it was time for dinner. Opening the door I saw a black man, wearing a pair of black jeans, a silver tank top, and silver VANS. His hair was braided, and he had an iPod hanging out of his pockets.

"Hello?" I asked curious at this new person.

"Aww, ya don' 'member meh?" My eyes widened as I remember who had that accent.

"JAZZ?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously**

"Hello?" I asked curious at this new person.

"Aww, ya don' 'member meh?" My eyes widened as I remember who had that accent.

"JAZZ?"

Chapter 3

"Yup!" Jazz answered cheerfully. I looked at him, startled and excited that these creatures could assume human shapes. Without warning I punched this form. He cringed and winced.

"OW! Why would ya hit meh?" He glared at me reproachfully. I covered my mouth with my hand, startled at his response.

"Oh my god! I'm soo sorry! I didn't know that you could feel pain! I wanted to see if you could feel that or not and I didn't even think-"

"Hey! Ah'm aight!" He put his hand on mine. "Ya didn't really hurt meh that much!" He was quick to reassure me. "But, it was unexpected."

"Oh." I just said as I stared at him for a moment longer.

"Now let's go get ya somethin' ta eat!" He drug me behind him to the cafeteria, which was filled with military men. I wasn't exactly scared of any of them, thanks to my own training, but I didn't want anyone to find out my secret. Going through the line I chose a baked chicken breast, a serving of carrots, an apple, and a bottle of water. Standing in the doorway I looked out over the cafeteria. I could see Jazz with his friends. And Galloway surrounded with several piles of papers.

Jazz perked his head up and motioned for me to come sit by him, so I did. I sat down at his table which had four people sitting there as well. One was blonde, two were brunette, and the last one looked Italian. I smiled at them and picked up my fork.

"That is Mirage," Jazz introduced me to the Italian. "Sunstreaker," He pointed to the blonde. He was hot, with a very defined and toned body, tan, blue eyes, and a smirk on his full lips. "Sideswipe," My attention was directed to the guy sitting directly on the left of Sunstreaker. Almost identical to Sunstreaker, but he was a brunette. He was as well defined and toned, maybe more so than his twin, with a gorgeous grin on his lips, also full, a slightly darker tan than his brother, with the same blue eyes. "And this is Prowl." I quickly looked to see the last person at the table. He had short, spikey hair, with a severe look upon his face. Though he seemed nice. He wasn't as tanned as any of the others, with blue eyes, a toned body, but the distinguishing feature of his was the scar than ran over his cheek.

"Pleasure to meet you all," I said in my courteous voice, as I took a dainty bite of my carrots. Just then a girl came into my view. She was gorgeous with a killer body.

"Hey guys!" I envied her fluidity around these holoforms, as I cut my chicken into small chunks.

"Trisha this here is Gemma. She's new ta the whole thin'," Jazz introduced. I looked up at the perky blonde, with the perfect body and my stomach began to rebel against me.

"Hello!" she gave me a smile. I reciprocated as my mind began to yell at me loudly at how I wasn't anywhere in the same league as her. How I didn't deserve to eat anything. I was too fat as it was. My mind was betraying me again, even after all of Amanda's hard work. I felt sick to my stomach as I realized that I wasn't completely free of my disease. I wondered if I ever was.

"Um, are you alright?" Trisha tore me out of my self-depreciating ways. Realizing that I zoned out again I blinked startled.

"Yeah. Yeah! I'm fine. Just not particularly hungry right now," I lied as I forced a smile on my face.

"Oh." She looked down trodden for whatever reason. I couldn't care less, I told myself. She didn't know who I was, that I was a really dangerous person. That I killed people for a living. If she knew that she would run, and keep running until she was in another country somewhere. Standing up I picked up my almost full tray.

"Nice to meet all of you." I said politely as I went to the trash can. "I'll see you all tomorrow, ok?" They watched me go, the looks on their faces were puzzled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously**

She didn't know who I was, that I was a really dangerous person. That I killed people for a living. If she knew that she would run, and keep running until she was in another country somewhere. Standing up I picked up my almost full tray.

"Nice to meet all of you." I said politely as I went to the trash can. "I'll see you all tomorrow, ok?" They watched me go, the looks on their faces were puzzled.

Chapter 4

**Three Months Later**

I was working hard for Director Galloway. There had been a huge mess in Shang-hai last week and we were still scrambling to fix it with the Chinese Government. I had been working nonstop trying to get ambassadors on the phone, writing reports for Galloway, and keeping records on all that we accomplished. It was exhausting, and by the time dinner came around I ate robotically, before falling into a short lived coma on my bed.

Today had been more of the same. I ate usually with Galloway and his minions, however, today he had to go back to D.C. for some meeting. I was to stay behind and keep order over the 'impulsive, reckless, domineering alien lifeforms', quoted per Theodore Galloway. So tonight I sat down with the other soldiers which included Epps and Graham. They were both pretty cool once you got to know them. Epps was actually in the Air Force as Chief Master Sergeant. Graham was in the Special Air Force, and was actually only here for a short while.

"Hey girl! Wassup?" Epps greeted me as I plunked my tray down beside him.

"Hey Epps." I exclaimed wearily, yawning, the large black circles under my eyes a giveaway of how little sleep I was actually getting.

"Wow girl. You look like shit." Epps studied me for a moment before shoving half a roll into his mouth.

"Thanks Epps. You really know how to make a girl feel special." I informed him, no real bite behind my statement due to how tired I really was. I had been running mostly on caffeine and two hours' sleep a night. Now that Galloway was gone, I had to work even harder, some days just foregoing sleep because I had too much to do. I was searching for those Division documents, but I hadn't found them yet. Percy was getting impatient, I know he had expected one of his top agents to have already acquired this information. And completed their mission by now. Teddy was a harder nut to crack than most. Usually guys all you had to do was flash some cleavage and they were putty. Not this one.

"I'm just stating a fact." Epps interrupted my little mental rant.

"Seriously Gems, what does Galloway expect you to do?" Graham interjected. "Remodel the entire N.E.S.T. base?"

"No. Just keep everything in order, take phone calls, talk to important people, promise them things that probably won't happen. A whole lot of political mumbo-jumbo." I picked at my tray. I was so tired the food looked so unappetizing.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Epps looked at my tray to me, obviously noticing the weight loss. Nearly twenty pounds already, and I had hardly been overweight beforehand.

"Yes she is," I heard Ratchet interject from behind me. Turning in my chair I looked at the CMO. He had dark brown hair, cut close to his head, but still longish. His blue eyes showed his displeasure as well as that frown. I rolled my eyes and got up from my seat with the tray.

"Nice talking to you all, but my duties call." I informed them.

"Not so fast. Where do you think you are going?" Ratchet stopped me from going anywhere.

"My room. I have to get a few hours of sleep before I call China back again." I told him. Ratchet caught my arm within his grasp.

"You are going to eat that right?" He nodded towards my tray. My nose wrinkled in disgust.

"No. I'm going to go to bed. Then get up and start my day over again." I snatched my arm from his hand.

"I have to warn you Gemma, if you don't start eating I will have to perform a check-up on you and place you in my med-bay." Ratchet was serious.

"I look forward to that." I snarked and marched over to the trash can before plucking my apple off the tray and throwing the rest away. Then I marched out of the cafeteria to my room. I set the apple on the desk and got into my bed.

An hour later and I was still awake, tossing and turning. Groaning I got up and changed into my work-out clothes before tip-toeing down the hallway. Everyone was in the rec room watching a movie, as per Friday night traditions. So I had nothing to fear as I went into the training room and began to punch, click, and perform bodily harm upon the dummies.

By the time I finally stopped, an hour and a half later my body was drenched in sweat and I was breathing hard. I looked up as I drank from my water bottle and blushed as I saw that I had an audience. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Jazz were all sprawled on the floor.

"Well, lil lady ya sure have a lot ta answer." Jazz got up off the ground and looked at me expectantly.

"Like where you learned to fight like that." Sunstreaker scowled at me. "You are a spy aren't you?"

"That was seriously badass." Sides commented. I blushed and looked at my shoes as I was bombarded.

"My father put me in self-defense classes when I was eleven. And no I'm not a spy." I answered Sunstreaker's questions. I wasn't a spy, I was an assassin. A very deadly one for the government that was supposed to kill off a government official of theirs. It made me feel bad, although I knew that no one in N.E.S.T. especially liked Galloway.

"You better start to explain." Jazz stated as he looked over at me. "But first could you explain how you don't even exist?" I gulped. How did he find out? No one was supposed to know that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously**

"You better start to explain." Jazz stated as he looked over at me. "But first could you explain how you don't even exist?" I gulped. How did he find out? No one was supposed to know that.

Chapter 5

"What do you mean?" I was stalling and they knew it.

"I mean that I found out that a Gemma Silverswipe is currently residing in a Northern California residence." Jazz had lost his accent during this confrontation, which I knew meant that he was serious. He had only lost it one time before and that was when Mudflap and Skids nearly caused the base to collapse after tossing grenades at one another.

"Um, I'm not entirely sure what you mean. I am Gemma Silverswipe. If there is another in California either we have the same name or she stole my identity." I informed him, trying to keep my heart from beating furiously out of my chest. I was panicking. This was not a part of my plan; never before had I ever been caught whilst I was working an op. Michael and Percy would not work a retrieval; if you got caught you paid the consequences. I was sweating and nervous.

"That's interesting." Jazz turned away for a moment, before he looked at the twins. They grabbed my arms within their strong grasp, making me instinctively fight them.

"Where are you taking me?" I cried out as I fought them furiously, my nervousness hidden behind my barely contained rage and anger.

"Optimus. He will be interested to know that we have a spy in our midst. Perhaps dangerous even." Jazz left me no time for comments as he walked out of the training room, the twins pulling me along behind him. I stayed quiet, mostly in fear of what Jazz would do if I tried to protest my innocence.

All too soon we were standing inside of Optimus's office. Optimus looked at his TIC in expectancy, raising his eyebrow when he noticed that I was there as well. Prowl appeared in the doorway as well, activating his holoform as he realized that this meeting included me. Optimus as well activated his holoform, while I trembled in fear.

"What is the meaning of this Jazz?" Optimus asked ever the diplomat. The twins still did not relinquish their hold on my body. I had went limp as soon as we entered the office, as I knew there was no chance of escape not now.

"She is using a stolen identity Sir. I believe that she is a spy." Jazz simply informed his superior officer.

"Have you questioned her yet?" Optimus asked, completely ignoring my presence.

"Her is right here." I coldly stated.

"My apologies," Optimus said as he gazed at me, his glowing blue eyes colder than ice. Defiantly I glared back at him, although inside I was shaking like a leaf.

"Would you care to explain yourself?" Prowl asked, leaning back against his car, which was a Mustang Saleen police car. I had to admire his car as well, I did love the huge beast. But I tore my eyes away from it to look up at him.

"Explain what?" I snapped. "That you are all paranoid?" I was still trying to hide my identity.

"I think you would have to agree that we have every right to be paranoid when it comes to the safety of our race." Optimus informed me coldly.

"Of course, sir." I was contrite. I had no right to yell or snap at them. It was my own fault that I had been caught and I had to deal with the consequences. I only wished that I had been able to complete my mission and destroy at the very least the papers before I had been caught, but such was life I suppose.

"Will you talk?" Jazz leaned back against Optimus' desk, raising an eyebrow at me. Hesitantly I nodded my head.

"Only if I can be let go." I countered. "I'm surrounded by five Cybertronian's, I doubt I will be able to get free." Everyone's eyes sought Optimus' who looked thoughtful. Finally after a few moments of deliberation he nodded his head. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe let my arms go, which hurt like hell, but I refused to rub them or show any kind of weakness. The two warriors didn't stray too far from me however.

"You all might want to get more comfortable. It is a long, complicated story." I warned them. They all nodded, but remained where they were. Sighing, I sank into one of the chairs in front of Optimus' desk and began my story.

"I was born as Gemma Thornton. Yes, you may look it up, but I guarantee you there will be an obituary about me in the newspaper. You may send me to Ratchet if you like to take blood samples in order to obtain my identity, however, please let me get out my story." I pleaded with these frightening soldiers. They nodded their heads in response to my plea so I continued. "I was bounced from foster home to foster home, as my parents died when I was six years old. At the age of sixteen I got mixed into the wrong crowd. The kind that liked to experiment with drugs, the ones parents warn their kids about."

"That doesn't explain anything," Prowl grumbled as I paused for a moment.

"Anyway, at the age of seventeen, I killed a cop while I was high one night. I don't remember anything of what occurred that night. I woke up in jail, on death row." I stopped to take a steadying breath. "The day that they took me to my trial I killed a prison guard. Unfortunately, I had also caught the eyes of a secret Government agency called Division. The next time I woke up, I was in a metal and white room."

"I have never heard of this Division," Optimus said slowly, thinking things through.

"I was confused and scared when the recruiter told me that they faked my death, so that I would have no ties to anyone from my previous life. They gave me training, the kind that I would need to prepare for my new life. After about three months I was given my first mission which I aced with flying colors. Then came my graduation mission. Also known as a kill mission. They give you a target, and you have to kill them. Succeed and you are guaranteed a job, fail and its certain death at the hands of whomever managed to find you. Obviously I passed that mission as well since I'm here now. I have been in Division for three years now and never once failed any of my missions."

"And what was your mission while you were here?" Jazz asked curious about what I was supposed to do.

"I was told to find some documents that Theodore Galloway had about Division and then to dispose of him." I said simply, letting my cold mask settle upon my face, effectively shielding my emotions from view.

"So you are an assassin?" Optimus asked leaning forward over his desk, his blue eyes boring into my own. I nodded hesitantly.

"I am basically anything that the organization decrees that I am." I said, lowering my head to stare at my lap. I couldn't deal with all the cold stares that I was getting from Sunstreaker, Jazz, and Sideswipe. It made me feel like a monster, which I knew that I was.

"What documents did you need to secure?" Prowl asked, taking a few steps forward.

"Apparently Director Galloway had documents that discussed Division. It is a secret organization and no one can know about it." I whispered. "I have a kill chip, its located at the base of my neck. Although apparently while I am on Diego Garcia, they cannot access it, nor do they know where I am."

"A kill chip?" Optimus leaned forward, suddenly interested in what had been injected into my body.

"Yes, if I ever refuse to work for Division anymore, or I am caught, or I turn rogue they can access the unique code and with one button I fall down dead. That's another reason why I haven't been able to leave Division. I could not. Plus where would a dead girl go? Home? I have no home, at least not a home that Division hasn't provided." My eyes filled with tears which I eagerly willed away. One tear made it's way down my face and I angrily brushed it away with my right hand.

"Well, I can talk to Lennox." Optimus said as he leaned back and assessed me. "I can't promise anything, but I know that we can at least try to rehabilitate you. First things first though, you need to be evaluated by Ratchet and get that chip deactivated. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker will you escort her to the medbay?" Without a word, the twins silently stood up and led me out of the room. I felt like a prisoner, but I supposed that was my own doing and that I deserved to be treated as such. Resigned I followed the twins to the medbay, where Ratchet was waiting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously**

Without a word, the twins silently stood up and led me out of the room. I felt like a prisoner, but I supposed that was my own doing and that I deserved to be treated as such. Resigned I followed the twins to the medbay, where Ratchet was waiting.

Chapter 6

"You can say it," I murmured as we walked through the halls. My gaze was on my feet the entire time so I did not see the look the twins exchanged over my head.

"Say what?" Sideswipe's deep and low voice washed over my body. I could no longer think of him as Sides; I had betrayed his friendship.

"How much of a monster I am. How I don't have any humanity, for I killed dozens, probably hundreds of my own race." I said, not bothering to wipe the tears that were falling down my cheeks. Even though I was brave and confident, I didn't feel it in this minute. I was worried, scared even about what they would do to me. Would I be exterminated? Would I really be rehabilitated as Optimus said? Or would they simply dump me in the street, letting Division come and finish the job for me? I was confused over my thoughts, why should I care what they do to me? I was nothing anyway, just a dead girl in more ways than one.

"Hey, if we said that to you what would that make us?" Sunstreaker finally said.

"What do you mean?" I could feel hope settling into my core, radiating. I didn't want to feel these emotions especially if I had no way of knowing if this would come to naught.

"We are frontliners, Gemma." Sideswipe let go of my hand for a moment.

"That means we fight on the front lines." Sunstreaker added this bit of information. I had to roll my eyes at his elegant explanation.

"Like she couldn't have figured that bit of information out herself, Sunny." Sideswipe vocalized my own thoughts. "Anyway, we kill many of our own kind every time we are out on the front lines." I was still looking at my feet, not wanting to see the pity in their eyes mixed with their horror.

"Look at us, sweetspark," Sunstreaker ordered. Dully I shook my head, not wishing to comply with his demands. Out of nowhere I felt a hand grip my chin and tilt my head upwards. I met the eyes of Sunstreaker who had darker eyes than his brother in the holoform. I was shocked that their holoforms actually felt real, his hand felt warm and like it was really gripping my face.

"You were dealt the wrong hands," Sideswipe stepped behind his brother, coming into my vantage point. "You could not help doing what you were bade to do."

"Now you must try to overcome that. It isn't what you did now, it's what you are going to do." Sunstreaker told me. I instinctively dipped my head down, but his hand prevented that.

"But I don't know what to do," I whispered, feeling my eyes fill with new tears that threatened to escape.

"We can help you," Sideswipe looked at me with sympathy.

"You just have to let us help you," Sunstreaker finished, still keeping a grip on me.

"I can try," I said looking up at the two people I would have to consider friends.

"That's all we ask, sweet," Sideswipe grinned at me.

"Alright," I agreed.

"But if you need help, just holler for us," Sunstreaker told me in a low tone. "We will help you." Finally he let go of my chin and gestured us to continue. Feeling stronger, I followed these two warriors, now keeping my gaze off of the floor. That is until I can into the direct eyesight of Ratchet. I could feel myself start to crumble as I took in his severe expression.

"Well?" he gestured, making me precede him into the medbay. I threw a glance to the two frontliners, who simply offered me grins, not bothering to follow us.

"Aren't they going to come in?" I asked frantically, stopping in the center of the floor.

"No, they are not!" Ratchet said. His expression softened as he took a look at my face. "They will be outside the door during the surgery, then they will guard you after the procedure. Then after you are discharged from my care, the humans will decide your fate." I gulped, but then began my trek to the berth that Ratchet was already standing beside.

"Please don't let them hurt me," I whimpered as I settled myself on the berth, after Ratchet had placed the IV port into my arm. He injected me with a sedative and anesthetic.

"I won't, youngling. Just relax." I glanced up at Ratchet surprised at his gentle nature before I drifted off into a dark, black abyss. When I awoke hours later my head felt like lead. I could barely move any part of my body, but I did make my fingers twitch faintly.

"Gemma, how are you feeling?" I saw Ratchet's holoform come closer to my figure.

"Pain," I breathed, not really understanding his question.

"I know it's painful. You just had major surgery." Ratchet soothed, helping me to sip a glass of water. I gratefully sipped the cool water, feeling it soothe the ache in my throat.

"Did you?" my voice sounded a little stronger. Ratchet understood what I was asking and nodded his head.

"Yes. I was able to locate the chip and remove it from your brain stem. You no longer need to fear that you will be killed for deflecting." Ratchet soothed. I tried to nod, but it hurt too bad.

"Will they?"

"I do not know youngling. But do not despair just yet. Optimus is pleading on your behalf. But I must say that Morshower is not pleased at this new chain of events. Of course you will probably have to stay on the base, as you now know about our existence." Ratchet gave me a smile.

"Thank you," Ratchet understood every of the unsaid words behind these two simple words. He understood all what I trying to say, thank you for the new chance I would have at life, at the control I now felt that I had, at the hospitality of these beings that I would have probably betrayed. All of this I was grateful for and more.

"Go back to sleep. You need rest. I will send in Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. They will watch over you and alert me if you need anything." Ratchet abruptly left the room. After a few moments Sideswipe and Sunstreaker strode in the room, in their holoforms. My eyes were already beginning to close, letting my body heal from this stressful day.

"Do you think that Ratchet is serious?" Sunstreaker asked his brother as they sat on the bed looking at the unconscious girl.

"I do, brother. I just wonder how she is going to react," They both turned their blue eyes on each other, before they sank back into the comfortable silence that they were used to.


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously**

"Do you think that Ratchet is serious?" Sunstreaker asked his brother as they sat on the bed looking at the unconscious girl.

"I do, brother. I just wonder how she is going to react," They both turned their blue eyes on each other, before they sank back into the comfortable silence that they were used to.

Chapter 7

"Are you Gemma Thornton?" I was shaking as I felt like I was standing on trial. Oh wait, I basically was. Right now I was gathered in front of Major Lennox, Sergeant Epps, General Morshower, Director Galloway, Optimus Prime, Prowl, and Ratchet. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were waiting outside in the hall, and I didn't have their support. Not that I needed it, but it would be nice to be in the company of someone who didn't exactly hate me as I was sure that all of the occupants of the room did, with the exception of Ratchet and perhaps Optimus Prime.

"Yes, sir," I said, rubbing my sweating palms on my thighs. My heart was pounding as I waited for my judgment to come to light. Anything that I was given was what I deserved. When I tried to explain that to the twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had both been horrified. I couldn't see why they would care so much, but it made perfect sense to me.

"Do you realize why you are brought before this court of your peers today?" the judge looked at me, taking in my pale face and the perspiration that was showing.

"Yes, sir," my voice broke in the middle of my uttering these words. Then I straightened my back and stated it more clearly. If I was going to die, it wouldn't do to let them see my fear.

"Are the charges brought against you true as well?"

"Yes, sir," I admitted, letting not letting my fear or my nerves enter into my voice. I would be strong, I kept chanting in my head.

"You came here with the intent to assassinate Director Galloway is that correct?"

"Yes, sir." I would not make excuses, it was wrong what I had sought to do. It was wrong for what I had done.

"I have been made aware of the facts in this particular case." The judge looked at me kindly. "You come from a secret agency known as Division, correct?"

"Yes, sir," I took a deep breath and stood stock still, not wiping my sweating palms, not letting my shaking hands be seen.

"The reason why you were sent here was for you to recover some documents, was it not?" the judge asked me kindly. He was really strange if he was being nice to a prisoner, an assassin, a deadly weapon.

"Yes, sir," I answered, wondering exactly what this judge was doing.

"These documents are in the possession of Theodore Galloway, your target, correct?"

"Yes, sir," I was confused at this line of questioning. I expected to be asked if I had intended to kill Galloway, which I was, whether or not I would have exposed the Autobots, which I would have not, and if I really expected mercy, as I was a cold-hearted killer, which I did not. Why would he ask me these questions? It made no sense in my mind.

"Jazz," the judge finally spoke up and the autobot waltzed into the courtroom with a file in his hand.

"What are you doing?" Galloway cried out, as he sensed that the trial was going in another direction than the one he wished.

"Silence!" the judge barked, pounding his gravel while fixing Galloway with a most severe look. "These, Miss Thornton are the documents that you were searching for while you enjoyed your stay here in Diego Garcia." I gulped as I realized that he would read these documents.

"Your honor?" my voice sounded confused, even to my own ears.

"Division is a blood-thirsty organization is it not?" He peered at me after perusing the documents for a few moments. "Taking individuals off the streets, faking their deaths, and then coercing these individuals into doing their dirty work for them." The judge paused in his explanations.

"Sir?"

"Then when you pass their mind games and tricks, they give you a final test. A kill mission, I am sure that you understand what that is, Miss Thornton." The judge gave me a look from overtop of his glasses. "Then once the person has completed that mission they are taken into the group and get a kill chip surgically placed upon their brain stem. This effectively holds these individuals hostages."

"Your honor?" I looked at him in confusion, that was beginning to make sense now. He was willing to overlook my discretions, in the hope that I would change my ways.

"Miss Thornton, I have spoken with Optimus and the autobots." He paused for a dramatic flair. "They are willing to keep you on the base, and let you continue a normal lifestyle. You will not be able to use a weapon for a while though. If someone is to catch you using one your punishment will be severe."

"Your honor!" Galloway sounded outraged.

"Silence!" He barked once again. I stifled a laugh. "Now, Ratchet has agreed to take you in, perhaps if you are willing also give you some medical training. Would you be interested?"

"Of course, sir," I gasped, still astonished as to what I was hearing.

"I know that your training is that akin to a soldier, but maybe if you apply yourself to this new art you can perhaps secure a position in the ranks." The judge gave me a kindly smile. "Although I do have to say you will not be allowed to be in the presence of Galloway without an escort, as well as needing an escort whenever you leave Ratchet's halls. Is that understood?"

"Understood." I fidgeted a little, feeling the base of my neck itch a little. I raised a hand to scratch it, but caught Ratchet's severe eye in the process. Slowly I lowered it, but the feeling was slowly driving me made.

"Also, your punishment will consist of having to move into Ratchet's quarters, and you will be required to complete nine hundred hours of service to the autobots, whether it be messenger, etc. And I also never want to see you in my courtroom again, Miss Thornton. Is that clear?"

"Crystal sir," I said swallowing the tears back. He nodded satisfied at my apparent repentant behavior.

"Case dismissed," he banged the gavel once more and then we all began to file out of the courtroom. I followed close to Ratchet where we met the twins.

"So?" Sideswipe eagerly asked.

"I get to stay!" I cried out joy, shock, and relief filling my body. I hugged Sunstreaker as tight as I could, before I realized what I had done. Then Sideswipe pulled me into a hug as well. "Thank you Ratchet!" I cried out at my now guardian. He simply shrugged.

"It is nothing youngling. We have all been forced to do things that we shouldn't have done. To punish you for that would have been a mistake. Now if you had actually killed him, it would be a different story." Ratchet looked disinterested. I nodded, feeling a little of my joy evaporate. "Now come. You need to get settled into your new room." I followed my new guardian faithfully, glancing behind me to look at the twins. They smiled and waved as they mouthed that they would see me tomorrow.

"Sides," Sunny said as they watched the human girl disappear from view.

"Hmm?" He asked, distracted within his own thoughts.

"We have to tell her."

"Sunny we can't!" Sides looked at his brother in shock, startled out of his thoughts at last.

"We need to see if she would be accepting of the both of us. We can't keep pining over her! And don't call me that!" Sunny snapped at his brother.

"Alright. Let's tell her tomorrow." Sides finally conceded. "But what happens if she rejects us?"

"We will have to deal with that tomorrow." Sunstreaker was a little apprehensive. What if the human girl couldn't think of having two lovers? Two Cybertronian lovers to boot. What makes them think that she is ready to have a relationship? Maybe she isn't, but at least the both of them could air their thoughts to the confounding girl.

"What if she finds it weird?" Sides looked like he was ready to purge his tanks.

"I guess we will have to do as she wishes Sides." Sunstreaker vented as the reality of the situation dawned on him. The little human had their hearts, their sparks, in her hand. She could break them, or she could also surrender her own heart. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe sincerely hoped it would be the latter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously**

"I guess we will have to do as she wishes Sides." Sunstreaker vented as the reality of the situation dawned on him. The little human had their hearts, their sparks, in her hand. She could break them, or she could also surrender her own heart. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe sincerely hoped it would be the latter.

Chapter 8

The next day was spent looking at a datapad that Ratchet had given me. It was boring to say the least but part of my punishment so I attempted to memorize all the body parts of Cybertronians. I got confused when Ratchet asked me to recite them and I failed miserably. By the evening I was frustrated and crying over my lack of understanding.

"Sweetspark!" Sideswipe cried as he caught sight of my face. I looked up to see the twins in front of me with concerned expressions on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Sunstreaker demanded, as I brushed the tears off my cheeks.

"Nothing, Sun- Streaker!" I hiccupped as I tried to protest that anything was wrong.

"Nonsense!" Sideswipe exclaimed coming to my side, pulling me to my feet.

"So human's frequently leak when nothing is wrong?" Sunstreaker arched an eyebrow at me. I gulped and shook my head.

"So tell us," Sideswipe pleaded. I heaved a sigh and then nodded.

"But first, let us leave the base. Ratchet!" Sunstreaker called as he took in my wearied face and stature.

"What is it?" Ratchet snarled as he came into the medbay from his office.

"We're taking Gemma with us for a bit." Sideswipe informed him. Ratchet as well took in my appearance and nodded his acquiesce. I allowed each of the twins to tug me out of the door, through the base, and outside. Their holoforms disappeared and their cars took their place. Each one of the Corvette's opened a door in invitation. Making a decision I got into Sunstreaker. Sideswipe followed behind us, but he made a racket until I promised on the drive home I would let him get the honor of having my company. He was silent for a while, and we quickly stopped.

"Where are we going?" I asked getting out of Sunstreaker, looking around. We were on the beach with the white sand beach.

"We just have to talk to you sweetspark," Sideswipe said, before taking my hand and leading me to the beach. Sunstreaker followed behind me. Sideswipe plopped down and then pulled me down to sit on his lap. Sunstreaker sat across from us, as I wriggled to get out of Sideswipe's arms.

"Sideswipe!" I shrieked as a blush graced my cheeks. He chuckled and put his head on my shoulder. I blushed as I felt my body responding to his breath on my neck.

"We, uh, wanted to talk to you," Sunstreaker sounded nervous. I glanced up and looked at him my eyes filled with worry and concern.

"What's wrong?" I hazarded, my mind already working up possible scenario's about what they would want to discuss. Were they getting too much hassling about being my friend? Was Galloway angry at them? What could have went wrong?

"Nothing is wrong, sweet," Sideswipe said into my neck. I shivered as I felt goosebumps erupt on my skin.

"We have been having these feelings," Sunstreaker began.

"About you." Sideswipe finished. I was confused. What kind of feelings?

"What kind of feelings? Are they good? Bad?" I questioned, feeling my heart beat a little faster.

"Um, it all depends," Sideswipe admitted.

"On your response," Sunstreaker grunted, scowling as he dug his hand into the sand.

"My response?" I was so confused. It almost sounded as though they had some kind of feelings for me but I couldn't be sure.

"Yeah," Sunstreaker was getting frustrated. "Aw, slag it all!" He exclaimed before he captured my mouth with his. He was very aggressive, forcing his tongue into my mouth. I gasped and gripped the back of his head. He took this as a sign to continue and only stopped when I no longer had any breath. Sideswipe immediately turned my head and captured my lips between his for a gentler, but no less passionate kiss. When we finally broke apart I looked between the brothers with my chest heaving.

"You _both_ like me?" I asked incredulously. They nodded. I laughed as I thought about my body's response to them the hundreds of times I've been in their presence.

"We both share the same spark," Sideswipe explained glancing at his brother.

"If one of us falls for someone the other one does too." Sunstreaker informed me, giving me a smirk.

"But why?" I wanted to know.

"Because as twins we each share half of a spark. I have one half, Sunny has the other." Sideswipe stated. He placed his hand on my chest, right next to his spark. "And now you hold both of our sparks in your hand." A smile broke out on my face at his cheesy line.

"I promise I will not intentionally break them." I accepted their unspoken proposition. They both grinned wickedly before pulling me into another passionate embrace. On the way home, I fidgeted in my seat as I had sand in my shoes, down my back, on my face. I think I even had some down my pants, though those stayed on all night.

"Something wrong sweetspark?" Sides asked me, turning on his holo and scaring me. I gasped and spluttered as I clutched my chest.

"Don't do that!" I exclaimed. He grinned and pressed a gentle kiss to my lips.

"Sorry!" he chirped before looking at me. "Sunny, we really got lucky."

"**I know brother**," Sunstreaker said from the radio. They took me back to the medbay, where they gave me goodnight kisses before strolling off with promises that they will see me tomorrow. I went to my room, avoiding Ratchet and any questions he might throw at me, before falling into my bed with a sigh. The twins were mine. I let out a small squeal as I replayed their kisses over and over, letting the feel of their lips lull me to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Previously**

"**I know brother**," Sunstreaker said from the radio. They took me back to the medbay, where they gave me goodnight kisses before strolling off with promises that they will see me tomorrow. I went to my room, avoiding Ratchet and any questions he might throw at me, before falling into my bed with a sigh. The twins were mine. I let out a small squeal as I replayed their kisses over and over, letting the feel of their lips lull me to sleep.

Chapter 9

Three Months Later

"Sweetspark!" I heard Sides call me from my current position in one of the exam rooms. Mirage had gotten injured while he was on patrol, not grievously, but still serious enough to warrant an exam with Ratchet and I.

Three months of training came in handy, though I was still a little apprehensive about fixing wires on these Autobots. Usually Ratchet did all the major work, letting me seal wounds and removing armor. Every so often when there was an injury that Ratchet needed tiny hands to get to, I was commissioned for the task.

"Go," Ratchet said, as he heard the twins enter the medbay. I looked up at him confused for a moment.

"But what about Mirage?" I asked, looking at the red Ferrari, sedated on the berth.

"Youngling I managed to perform these tasks before I had your help." Ratchet gently reminded me. "Go. Have some fun, you haven't been anywhere for two weeks since the twins left on a mission." With a gentle nudge of his finger he pushed me towards the door. I grinned up at my guardian and left. I spied the twins looking delectable in their real forms sitting on a berth facing away from where I had come from.

"Sunny! Sides!" I cried out as I launched myself at them. Their heads snapped in my direction, and Sunstreaker managed to grab me before I barreled right into Sides' leg.

"Whoa, sweet, calm down!" Sunstreaker smirked at me and cradled me in his hand. I giggled and kissed the digit that was facing me. He shivered, eyes darkening with lust as I managed to tease some particularly sensitive wiring.

"Sweetspark, how have you been?" Sides interrupted our little battle, impatient over his lack of attention.

"Sides!" I squealed and hugged his digit that came close to me. "I can't believe you two are back!"

"So you missed us?" Sunstreaker exchanged looks with his brother. I nodded.

"So much!" I chirped, my personality still had its dark side, but I was back to being the same girl that I was before I ended up on drugs. I had been happy, healthy, and loving.

"We missed you too," Sideswipe said in a low husky voice, which sent shivers down my spine.

"We want to take you out tonight," Sunstreaker finally blurted. I grinned and looked up at my boyfriend.

"OK?" I was puzzled at his almost formal tone. "I need to get changed." I looked down at my clothes, which consisted of a one size too big sweatshirt, yoga pants, and my comfortable ratty sneakers. I didn't have on any make-up and my hair was haphazardly thrown into a knotty ponytail.

"Well then go!" Sideswipe exclaimed, leaning his face down close to me. I leaned up and pressed a kiss to his faceplates, near his mouth before I agreed.

"That was so hot," Sunstreaker commented as they watched their girlfriend go into her bedroom.

"Yeah. In our real forms," Sideswipe grinned, taking his attention from the door to gaze upon his brother. Sunstreaker nodded.

"This is definitely our femme," he smirked as they waited.

Meanwhile in my bedroom I was frantically looking through my clothes. Most of which weren't fit to wear on a date. Thinking quickly I threw on my two-piece bikini that Mikaela brought after I got together with the twins. It was silver and gold. I threw a silvery grey dress on top of it and paired it with golden wedges. I carefully let my hair down and brushed it until it shone before placing large curls all through it. Then I added a little bit of silver eyeshadow with a touch of golden lipgloss along with some bronzer. I was ready.

"Holy slag, sweetspark," Sideswipe looked up at me first and his expression was shocked. Sunstreaker quickly followed his brother's gaze and looked at me with an indescribable look. They both looked at one another before transforming. Their holoforms appeared and approached me with a slightly predatory stance.

"Um, I can change if its too much. I didn't know where we were go-" a pair of lips covered mine and effectively stopped my speaking. As soon as that pair left another quickly followed. I was left breathless as I looked up at the pair.

"Do not change!" Sunstreaker growled moving to stand behind me in a protective stance.

"Yes, beautiful," Sideswipe agreed. "You look good wearing our colors." He kissed my neck, creating heat to flood throughout my body settling in my abdomen. Sunstreaker kissed the other side of my neck, before they both moved away and left me standing there severely frustrated.

"Come," Sideswipe said leading me to the passenger seat. I got in, and Sideswipe appeared in the driver's seat. With a screech we were off, racing down the base and down the road leading through the island. I clutched the seatbelt which was snuggly wrapped around my torso. I shot Sides an amused smile.

"Cute move," I said motioning to the seatbelt. He laughed and it tightened a little more.

"Rather I thought that it was quite smooth," he smirked and let his hand run down my neck. I shivered and he looked satisfied at my response to his touch.

"**Sides!"** Sunstreaker groaned through the radio. I giggled and moved back from his seeking hand. He pouted quite spectacularly and I nearly sought his touch again. Finally we reached our destination, the place at the beach where we had our first kisses. I grinned as I remembered that night, how apprehensive I had been to listen to what they wanted to tell me. I'm glad I did as I gained two guys that I cherished, that I loved, though I was still not ready to tell them.

"Well sweet?" Sunny demanded as I got out of the car to gaze at the gorgeous beach.

"Thank you!" I kissed him on the lips and then kissed Sides before I flounced down the path to get to the beach. "Well?" I turned and saw that none of them were following. They grinned and followed after me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Previously**

"Thank you!" I kissed him on the lips and then kissed Sides before I flounced down the path to get to the beach. "Well?" I turned and saw that none of them were following. They grinned and followed after me.

Chapter 10

We spent the rest of the night enjoying the moonlight as well as a picnic that Sunstreaker thought to pack. I even lured them into the ocean which caused them to drool as I removed the dress. I grinned and ran into the crashing waves. They followed me and we swam and reveled for two hours. Finally they took me home and I kissed them both goodnight.

The next day I was awoken by a frantic Ratchet. Quickly I threw on a pair of yoga pants and a tank top, before exiting my bedroom. He threw me an energy bar and motioned for me to eat quickly. Then he disappeared into a room while I gorged on the bar. Within two minutes I was finished and followed him through the doors. Laying there on a berth was Ironhide, his energon spilling out onto the floor.

"What happened?" I gasped as I ran to wash my hands and grab the necessary welders and tools.

"He was attacked this morning several miles from base." Ratchet sounded grim as he performed some scans on him.

"How bad?" I asked.

"Pretty." He was frowning, then injected something into one of the main energon lines. "I'm going to need you to help me with some of the more extensive damage, Gemma." I frowned at him, as he knew that I hated to be given even more responsibility in the surgical process, but I just bore the brunt of this storm as I looked at the prone figure of Ironhide.

"Alright, what do I need to do?" I asked before handing him the tools. Ratchet told me that he could handle most of the work on the area that was accessible to his hands, but he really needed help near the spark chamber.

I positioned my hands where Ratchet said to, feeling the gush of Energon burning my skin. I made to pull away, but thought better of it and began to work, the unbearable feeling long forgotten. We worked in silence, me still attempting to repair the damage near Ironhide's spark, while Ratchet worked on the other wounds. I would ask for a solution, before setting to work again. After about two hours I finally had the Energon leaking stopped, a new plate over the damage, and the lines were sealed.

"I think he's going to make it," Ratchet said, as I withdrew my soaking and burning hands from the robots' chest cavity. I made sure to position my hands so that Ratchet couldn't see, and he left the room telling me to watch Ironhide while he reported to Optimus.

I sank down into the chair beside Ironhide's berth to examine my hands. They were red, raw, and starting to bleed. I hadn't washed the Energon off yet, and watched the Energon and my red blood mix to create a weird purple color. I was fascinated by the mixing of the blood and lost myself in a daze, only to pull myself back into real time when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking up I saw Ironhide looking at me in concern.

"What happened?" he gestured to my hands.

"I helped Ratchet." I said simply. Ironhide seemed startled and even a little fearful as he looked at me.

"Does Ratchet know?"

"Yes, I helped him!" I said irritated not understanding the question.

"No youngling." Ironhide said, his English voice gentle. "Does he know that you have been exposed to Energon?" I shook my head. He vented sharply and cursed in Cybertronian, before his eyes dimmed. "Ratchet will be here soon, youngling."

I didn't understand what exactly the panic was over my hands being covered in Energon. Sure it hurt, not that much anymore, but I could see more and more of my skin disintegrating with each passing moment. Shrugging I continued my examination, watching the blue glow faintly.

"Why did you not tell me?" The door slid open to reveal Ratchet in his glory. I shrugged as he pulled me to my feet so he could better exam my hands. "By the pits!" He tugged me over to the sink where he began to gently wash the badly irritated skin. I began to cry out and scream and fight, until he called in the twins. They didn't understand until they looked at my hands and then they bookended me.

"Ratchet!" I yelled as he washed them. More bloody skin came off, looking like a shed skin of a snake. "Jesus Christ!" I yelped as the water touched the exposed, tender skin underneath.

"Be still Gemma!" Ratchet snapped back at me, while the twins kept my arms taut. I cursed them out, Ratchet, Ironhide, and even Primus above for letting them do this to me. Ironhide found it funny, hilarious when the twins went wide-eyes with worry that I was breaking up with them.

"My Chromia was the same when she went into labor." Ironhide reassured. "She's just in pain and saying stuff that she doesn't mean." They looked marginally less fearful after that, even though I cussed Ironhide out for painting me as a weak damsel who needed a man to do everything for her. He just merely chuckled and brushed it off. Finally my torture was finished; Ratchet wound bandages around my hands, causing them to look about three sizes bigger than what they really are.

"Ratchet, how am I to eat?" I whined looking at my white, marshmallow hands.

"Someone will help you. No doubt the twins or if they are on patrol then myself!" Ratchet scolded me, clucking like a mother hen. "I wish you would have told me sooner!" He lamented.

"And do what?" I snarked. "Risked Ironhide leaking to death?"

"Better than what you have done to yourself!" He snapped back. His expression softened as he looked at me. "You don't really know what you've done, do you?" I shook my head slightly scared.

"Gemma, our Energon can't come in contact with humans. The first time it happened was in Mission City. Thirty people died. They died from less amounts than you were exposed to."

"So I'm gonna die?" I looked at Ratchet in shock.


	11. Chapter 11

**Previously**

"Gemma, our Energon can't come in contact with humans. The first time it happened was in Mission City. Thirty people died. They died from less amounts than you were exposed to."

"So I'm gonna die?" I looked at Ratchet in shock.

Chapter 11

"I don't know," Ratchet admitted. "By my own calculations with the amount you have been exposed to you should already feel some of the effects," he looked troubled.

"What effects?" I asked, leaning against Sunstreaker with Sideswipe close to my side, his arm around my waist.

"Light-headedness, nausea, vomiting, lethargy, vertigo, hallucinations, headache, nosebleeds, and many more symptoms." Ratchet confessed.

"I don't feel any of that," I stated, bemused at this turn of events.

"Maybe the Primes have gifted you," Ironhide shot me a smile. I laughed.

"Yeah right!" I snorted, Sides arm tightening. "They probably would have struck me down."

"Sweetspark don't say that!" Sideswipe scolded. They were worried, I could feel it in Sides embrace and see it in Sunstreaker's eyes. They were trying to hide it from me, trying to be brave, but I knew these two.

"Well, we are going to have to go to Optimus," Ratchet sighed heavily. "He's going to be curious about what happened since I just up and left the meeting with Prowl, Jazz, and him when I got your comm." Sideswipe and Sunstreaker led me behind Ratchet through the halls, their cars following a short distance behind. We finally stopped in front of the doors to the conference room before Ratchet threw them open and led up through.

"Ratchet, my friend, what happened?" Optimus looked up from the paperwork he was studying. I was shielded by Ratchet's bulky form and no one had seen me.

"We have a problem, Optimus, a rather large one," Ratchet confided in his friend. Optimus looked interested and Ratchet moved aside to give those in the room a look at me.

"What's she doing in here?" Prowl asked leaning forward on his chair.

"She has been exposed to a rather large amount of Energon this afternoon," Ratchet informed them, picking my up amidst protestations of my twins to place me on the table. The twins quickly transformed coming up to the table to tower over the other mechs.

"Wha' in tha world?" Jazz asked glancing over my bandaged hands.

"My friend, how could you allow such a thing to occur?" Optimus asked, concern evident in his optics.

"I did not allow this to occur!" Ratchet bristled at the questioning. "She concealed the damage from me, only to have Ironhide wake up and inform me what had happened." I dunked my head, embarrassed and ashamed at Ratchet's seemingly angry mood.

"Optimus," Sideswipe said, pleading with his superior.

"Sideswipe, I'm not sure what can be done," Optimus sent me a look of regret.

"Wha' can be done?" Jazz asked, moving his gaze from me to settle on Ratchet.

"Nothing that I can think of." Ratchet vented heavily, settling down into a chair.

"There must be something you can do!" Sunstreaker desperately cried out. Shocked I looked up at him and saw panic in his eyes. The cool, calm frontliner was afraid.

"I'm afraid Sunstreaker that there is nothing we can do." Prowl said, his eyes softening for these young frontliners. Everyone on the base knew that they were dating Gemma; it was no secret. Well, everyone but Galloway. The people who did know supported the relationship, watching quietly as Gemma almost seemed to become tame, not like the wild, feral girl they encountered after her identity was exposed.

"But there must be something!" Sideswipe put a digit around me. I patted it gently and absently as I was lost inside my head. It seemed fitting that after I was punished and repented my way of life I would die due to the hands of a Cybertronian. Albeit it was not intentional, it was penance for my crimes. I felt bad that I would have to leave Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, we had been together for three months now and I felt more alive than I ever had.

I must say that I was blooming under the tender and gentle hands of my frontliners, my temper was calming. I know that some on the base said that I was becoming tamer with each passing day spent with the twins. Lennox and Epps give me winks and smirks every time they see me which still makes me blush. The twins love when I blush though, it amuses them.

"It's alright, Sunny, Sides," I said softly as I accepted my fate. Sunstreaker quickly turned me around to face him. I was startled to see a snarl on his face and a frown on Sides.

"No it is not femme!" Sunny growled. "We don't do relationships."

"We are more of the love 'em, leave 'em mechs." Sides told me. I recoiled, only to find myself held in place by his finger.

"Sweets, we have never been in a relationship this long with a femme." I found myself glaring at my boyfriends.

"So this was all a game to you?" I hissed, my voice full of ice.

"NO!" Sides and Sunny both yelled.

"What we meant to say is that we have never found anyone,"

"That we are sure we could be content to see day after day." Sides finished.

"A femme who we want in our lives," Sunstreaker's eyes spoke of his emotions.

"Who we would be willing to bond with," Sides' voice sounded strange.

"Who we would be content to be with forever." Sunstreaker finished their speech.

"So I'm not just a fling?" I asked looking between the two of them.

"Of course not!" Sides exclaimed.

"If you were to be just a fling, we would have already attempted to seduce you." Sunstreakers eyes were piercing and smoldering.

"And if we hadn't been able to seduce you we would have already lost interest," Sideswipe admitted. "But you are special to us." My heart melted at their words.

"Thank you," I said softly. "Let's talk more about this later, ok?" They nodded to me, as I became aware of our audience.

"So Ratchet is there anything you can possibly do?" Sideswipe took his gaze off of me to stare at Ratchet. After a moment so did Sunstreaker. Fidgeting I caught the very amused gaze of Jazz who was smirking in his seat. Frowning at him, I very pointedly ignored his good natured teasing.

"I'm trying to think youngling!" He snapped. Rolling my eyes I sneezed suddenly drawing the attention of the autobots that surrounded me.

"Gemma!" Sunstreaker sounded scared when he whirled to face me.

"What?" I was confused.

"How do you feel now?" Ratchet asked, peering down at me, not bothering to hide his concern for my welfare.

"Fine, why?" I asked confused over why they were all conversing in Cybertronian, not taking their gazes off of me. I was a human being dammit, not some nuclear waste about to explode!

"Here," He handed me a Kleenex. "Your nose." Frowning I took the piece of material to press gently to my nose. Pulling it away to examine it I was surprised to find red blood soaked into the thin square Kleenex. I put it back on my nose, to apply pressure and stop the bleeding.

"Ratchet her condition is already deteriorating," Prowl breathed. "Are you sure there is nothing we can do?"

"The only thing I can think of is the Allspark," Ratchet stated. "That may be our only chance of saving her life. To expose her to the Allspark shard."

"So be it," Optimus said, heavily.


	12. Chapter 12

**Previously**

"The only thing I can think of is the Allspark," Ratchet stated. "That may be our only chance of saving her life. To expose her to the Allspark shard."

"So be it," Optimus said, heavily.

Chapter 12

"NO!" The twins protested this experimental situation quite adamantly.

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe it's our only option!" Ratchet sounded quite frustrated. They only growled before Sunstreaker picked me up from the table. I squeaked at the sudden movement and clung on to his hand for dear life.

"Sunstreaker," I said looking up at him. "Ratchet, let me have five minutes alone with the twins. Then you can expose me to the Allspark." Ratchet nodded his head and the four Autobots filed out of the room.

"Sweetspark, we can't lose you!" Sideswipe looked at me in horror. I smiled at him.

"Sideswipe you will both lose me anyways. I'll die if they don't do this!" I cried out, trying to make him see that this was for the best.

"You could die even if they do this," Sunstreaker frowned. I smiled and patted his thumb soothingly.

"Well the only way to say that you failed is to try right?" I looked up at my mechs. They both vented in frustration. Their frustration of the possible outcome and my impossible attitude.

"I suppose so, sweet," Sunstreaker looked at me, his optics full of sadness.

"You will stay right?" I begged them.

"Sweets, I'm not sure if we can do this. If we can watch if it goes badly." Sideswipe admitted. I smiled sadly at the thought that I might die even if I do this experiment.

"Could you transform please?" I asked them. They both nodded, before transforming into their cars, after Sunny put me down gently on the floor. They activated their holoforms, which allowed us to interact more on a personal level. I buried my head in Sunstreaker's chest, as Sideswipe soothingly rubbed my back.

"I want to tell you something." I whimpered. Sunstreaker put his hand on my hair and started to stroke it softly.

"Tell us whatever you want, sweetspark," Sideswipe whispered in my ear.

"I love you. The both of you. I really hope that this works, so that we might be able to continue our relationship." I said. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's administrations stopped at my announcement. "It's ok if you don't want to tell me now, tell it back to me, I want it to mean something to the both - " My ramblings were cut off with a kiss. Sunstreakers lips forcibly parted mine. He slid his arms underneath my legs, scooping me up in his arms; I automatically wound my legs around his waist.

Sunstreaker walked us over to the wall, before bracing my back against it. Sideswipe leaned against my side, pressing kisses up and down my neck. I moaned softly as they both attacked my neck, I could feel them leaving marks. I was effectively marked now as belonging to them.

"Sweetspark, we love you too," Sideswipe whispered to me, before capturing my lips between his. He was aggressive as well with this kiss. As he broke it off, the door knob turned. I let go of Sunstreaker and stood on my own. My lips were swollen, oh well, what was I going to do now anyway. I also had evidence of our time alone left on my neck, which I am sure was quite red and prominent on my white neck.

"I love you," Sunstreaker whispered in my ear, biting it gently, before backing away just as his comrades filed in.

"Are you ready?" Prowl asked, his eyes narrowing as he took notice of my current state.

"Um, yeah," my mind was still swimming from the kisses as well as their confessions about how they felt about me. Ratchet merely grunted, muttering something under his breath as he transformed. Prowl and Optimus transformed, leaving Jazz to wink at the three of us, before he also transformed. I opened Sideswipe's door and sank into his luxurious leather seats, feeling the seatbelt wrapping itself securely around my chest.

"Wait until this evening, sweetspark," Sideswipe gave me a wicked grin as we followed the older bots to the compound where the shard was held.

"That was only a small preview," Sunstreaker said over the radio, his voice dark with desirable promises. I shivered as I felt a rush of lust at their words.

"I wish it was done and over with," I groaned, seeing Sides' holoforms eyes darken with lust.

"Oh me too, sweetspark. Me too." I groaned as his voice was husky as well. Finally we reached our destination. I got out of Sideswipe and stood by his door shakily. Sunny and Sides both utilized their holoforms and stood, one on either side of me, as I fought back the nervousness that I felt.

"Let's go," Ratchet said before leading us into the classified compound. We stopped in front of a glass case, housing a shard. I assumed this was the Allspark shard, and I swallowed nervously. Optimus grasped the glass lightly and pulled it off.

"It's ok," Sunstreaker reassured me, placing a hand on my side. I swallowed nervously again and looked up to look at him.

"We'll do this together, sweetspark," Sideswipe assured me, putting a hand on my back. I was so nervous of doing something wrong and if this doesn't work, I will be dead anyway, so what do I have to lose? My conscious nagged at me, that I had two of the most important people to lose, Sunny and Sides.

My rational side argued that I was going to die anyway from being exposed to the Energon, so it didn't really matter. Sunny and Sides loved me sure, but as a human I was going to die anyway. I would just be going out a little earlier than scheduled.

"I love you," I murmured, kissing first Sides and then Sunny, before turning back to the task at hand. "So I just touch it?"

"Yes, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, do not touch her while she touches it!" Ratchet commanded, the twins reluctantly pulled their hands from my body with an apologetic touch. I smiled at them before leaning in and touching it. I was surrounded by warmth and a bright light. I felt loads of information consuming my mind, before I blacked out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Previously**

"Yes, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, do not touch her while she touches it!" Ratchet commanded, the twins reluctantly pulled their hands from my body with an apologetic touch. I smiled at them before leaning in and touching it. I was surrounded by warmth and a bright light. I felt loads of information consuming my mind, before I blacked out.

Chapter 13

The twins were left to grab hold of Gemma as she fell. Her body was still, but her chest rose and fell with her breathing. Ratchet was relieved to note that she was still alive.

"What happened?" Sunstreaker demanded, letting Sideswipe the honor of carrying their femme. His voice was dangerous, low, and even made Jazz back up.

"Sunstreaker, I'm not quite sure what happened." Ratchet said honestly. Sunstreaker growled his displeasure, and turned to look at the femme. "She might just be exhausted with all the events that occurred today. Hopefully she will wake tonight, maybe tomorrow."

"Let's get back to base," Optimus suggested. Everyone agreed, Sunstreaker the first of the twins to open his door, motioned for Sides to put her on the back seat. Then they all took off for the base. When they got to the hangar Ratchet motioned for the twins to follow him to the medbay.

"No," Sideswipe uttered, his voice as low as his brother's but not as dangerous or predatory sounding.

"What? Youngling she will need medical assistance!" Ratchet exclaimed. "What if she doesn't wake up tomorrow?" He vented. "I need to be able to keep an optic on her!"

"She stays in our quarters," Sideswipe stated, blandly, daring Ratchet to complain. Ratchet backed away, after looking at Prowl.

"Fine. Take her to your quarters," Ratchet relented. "But I will be in to begin an IV port as well as a saline drip. If by tomorrow she is not awake, I will begin to feed her nutrients intravenously." Ratchet turned to return to his medbay. The twins began the trek to their quarters where they placed her on Sides' berth.

Ratchet came in a few moments later, and prepared to start an IV. Her blood seemed different, he noted with a faint growing sense of horror. It was a deeper color as well. Ratchet kept this to himself, merely continued to hook up the IV.

"If she worsens during the night or awakens, comm me," Ratchet said, before leaving the room. The twin frontliners watched their femme all through the night and into the next day. She remained in a deep sleep; Ratchet came in to add a nutrient drip to the IV.

Three Months Later

The two frontliners were currently in the brig. Ratchet had to shake his head at their stupidity; picking a fight with Ironhide, Jazz, and Prowl? These two certainly had a death wish since their femme fell into a coma three months prior. Ratchet could understand their anger, he felt it all too well when Moonracer had been tortured and killed in front of him while they were on Iacon. But these two had a femme who needed them this very instant; they just needed to see that part of his request.

His heart bled, the first time the two frontliners had actually opened their hearts since their parent's deaths and she lay in a coma, everyone unsure if she would survive or not. Prowl was only giving them monitor duty, and short patrols, never together, so that they would be able to keep watch over her. Prowl was dishing out shorter time for them to spend in the brig, they were actually due out in a couple kliks.

He checked over his unconscious patient. She was breathing normally, her body was beginning to deteriorate from lack of solid food as well as movement. They were trying to exercise her limbs, every couple of hours, but it seemed like nothing they were doing was helping. She had glowing skin though, at times her chest glowed like a spark. Ratchet was puzzling over the changes in her body, though he didn't tell anyone other than Optimus.

Her blood had large amounts of Energon in it. Her body was becoming stronger, internally, almost as though her internal organs were hardening like that of a Cybertronian. Ratchet could see that her heart was glowing faintly like a spark, but she still maintained her human organs. Of that Ratchet was relieved, who knew how painful it would be if she suddenly transformed into one of them.

"Well, Ratchet?" Sideswipe's voice was heard, jarring Ratchet out of his thoughts.

"Same as the day before, I'm afraid," Ratchet turned to view the twins. They were covered in scratches, dents, and scrapes, some of which were weeks old. Sunstreaker was especially worrying his fellow soldiers as he didn't seem to care about his paintjob. "Does anything need fixed?" Both twins shook their heads.

"I think that their frames need checked," a soft, rough voice said. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker rang to the bed, Ratchet whirled around to see his patient awake.

"Gemma!" Sideswipe cried out, relief for her wellbeing evident on his face.

"Sides," she croaked out. "Water?" Sunstreaker moved to grab her the mentioned fluid, before abruptly turning around and walking into the washracks. "What's wrong with Sunny?"

"Nothing, sweetspark. He's just overwhelmed with his feelings," Sideswipe said, transforming into his vehicle form, before he activated his holoform.

"Sides," he gathered her into a hug. Ratchet moved out of the way, slipping quietly out of the doors. He would come back tomorrow to do a complete exam on her. For now he had a body scan which would suffice.

He made his way to Prime's office. Prime was there as well as Prowl and Jazz. Ratchet smiled for the first time in a few months, after all Gemma was his charge. She came to be like a sparkling to him.

"Wha's up doc bot?" Jazz wanted to know.

"Gemma. She's finally awake!" Ratchet exclaimed. The bots were overjoyed at this bit of news, as well as relieved that the twins now had their femme back so they would leave the bots alone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Previously**

"Gemma. She's finally awake!" Ratchet exclaimed. The bots were overjoyed at this bit of news, as well as relieved that the twins now had their femme back so they would leave the bots alone.

Chapter 14

Meanwhile, I was being hugged to death by Sideswipe. He kept telling me over and over how scared he had been, and how I had almost died. My mind was split between the twins, had I done something to Sunstreaker and reassuring Sideswipe.

"It's alright, Sides," I said, sitting upright with his help. "I'm awake and alive."

"You scared us sweetspark!" He cried out. "Especially Sunny. Though he won't admit it. That's why he's avoiding you." Sideswipe accurately guessed why I was so worried.

"But why won't he look at me?" At that moment Sunstreaker came out of the washracks and headed out of their quarters.

"I'm gonna get a cube." Was all that he said before leaving us alone in the room. My eyes filled with tears as his harsh lack of words made me ponder our relationship.

"Sweetspark, don't cry," Sideswipe gathered me up in his arms and let me sob on his chest. Even when I was through crying he let me stay there, drawing comfort from his presence. "It's going to be alright." He soothed, letting his spark hum comfort me.

"But he seems like he really hates me, Sides," my eyes were filling back up with tears. Angrily I rubbed a hand across the back of my face, not wanting to cry again.

"That's not possible," Sideswipe said. "We are of the same spark, and I do not hate you or feel any hate for you. Therefore he cannot hate you."

"How would you know?" I wasn't being mean about it, just curious.

"We can share emotions through our bond. What I feel he feels, and vice versa." Sideswipe began rubbing circles on my lower back and stroking my hair. "Don't worry. It'll all sort itself out within a few days."

Two Weeks Later

When Sideswipe said it will all sort itself out within a few days, it did not. Sunstreaker still seemed to want to avoid me. I tried to talk with him the other day, I even had to enlist the aid of Jazz, but to no avail. Ratchet kept coming to me to run scans, he would hum and look thoughtful before he would leave again.

Optimus Prime lifted the ban from me, much to the displeasure of Galloway. He said that I was ill enough to repay my sins and that I did not deserve to spend my time healing locked up in the Medbay. He even offered that I could obtain permanent employment with Ratchet if I wished it. I guess Ratchet did indeed like me afterall; who knew that one little fact?

Some days I would have to be escorted to the medbay because I started having muscle pains. This morning I managed to evade Sideswipe, who had taken to sharing the same bed, by quickly leaving to visit the restroom. My legs were quivering, I had a hard time getting them to stop. Right now, Wheeljack was giving me a ride to the medbay so that I could see Ratchet and demand answers from that big huge pile of metal.

"Here you go, girlie," Wheeljack deposited me just outside of the medbay. I thanked him and wandered inside, hearing raised voices I crept closer to Ratchet's office doors.

"Sunstreaker your attitude is affecting her!"

"Why do you care? It doesn't concern you!" Sunstreaker snapped back.

"I care because she's my charge! My sparkling!" Ratchet yelled. "Optimus put me in charge of her, and I see myself as her mech creator. So let me tell you, your avoidance of my sparkling has caused her much distress!"

"And you know that how?" Sunstreaker sounded petulant.

"I know, because she comes to visit me every day Sunstreaker! Since she woke up! Some day's she comes in here crying that you are still avoiding her! And three days ago your brother, Sideswipe confided in me that she cries herself to sleep wondering why you hate her so much. Why you are so angry with her, and whether or not she made a mistake in choosing the two of you as her mates." Ratchet vented, the sound cycling through the room.

"Aw, slag it all!" Sunstreaker cursed. "I never meant for her to feel that way!" He sounded distraught, upset, and repentant.

"Yes. What are your plans to fix this?" Ratchet asked, sounding curious.

"I don't know! If I was her, I wouldn't want to see me! What do you suggest?" Sunstreaker was begging for Ratchet's help. What was the world coming to?

"She will be coming in the medbay any moment now. I'm sure she will see you, and then after I scan her and ascertain that nothing is wrong, you may speak with my sparkling." I backed away from the door at this point, choosing to go back to the door and calling loudly from near the door.

"RATCHET?" my voice echoed throughout the empty medbay. The office doors sprang open to reveal Ratchet's robotic form standing just inside the door.

"Gemma!" He said, sounding almost guilty. I wondered at that, but then realized he had one of my boyfriends in his office, that I wasn't supposed to know about. "How are you feeling today?" I walked over to the berth that I had claimed for myself, even going so far as to write a nameplate and stick it onto the footboard.

"Better, but when I woke up my legs were quivering. It took me a little while to get it to stop." I informed him, after learning very quickly, not disclosing or lying about my symptoms was bad. Ratchet had a fiery temper, and even though he was made to swear that he would never harm an organic, he could still threaten.

Ratchet did his scans. The feeling left me tingly. All of his scans left me tingly. Ratchet frowned as he looked over the scans and began to mutter underneath his breath.

"Well, doctor?" I asked, impatient for the news on my health. "Will I live?"

"Yes." He said flatly. "But I need to recheck these scans and discuss some possibilities with Optimus, Prowl, and Jazz. Go. Get out of here." I hopped off the berth. "Wait. There's someone here to talk to you." He said something in Cybertronian, and Sunstreaker appeared.

"Gemma, would you like to go for a drive with me?" I nodded, finally excited to get my answers as to why he has been so evasive. He transformed and opened his door for me.

AN: Thank you so much for all my wonderful reviews. Many thanks to the readers and followers of my story! PM me if there is anything specific you wish to occur in future chapters and I will attempt to write it in. I am writing this as it goes, nothing too specific will happen, except one thing. Thank you again!


	15. Chapter 15

**Previously**

"Gemma, would you like to go for a drive with me?" I nodded, finally excited to get my answers as to why he has been so evasive. He transformed and opened his door for me.

Chapter 15

We were silent the entire drive. I was curious as to what Sunstreaker wanted to say to me and I had no idea what to say. I fidgeted in my seat, and I could see Sunny shiver. He never said anything though, just bore my fidgeting in silence. Finally we made it to our beach. I grabbed the handle of the door in order to get out, only to find that the door wouldn't budge.

"Sunstreaker," I turned to face my boyfriend. He looked stoic and impassive and did not look at me. "Sunny, what is going on?"

"I'm so sorry, Gems." He was staring at his steering wheel, seemingly determined to not look at me.

"Sorry for what?" I asked, feeling frustrated. "Are you breaking up with me? Did you finally decide that I'm not good enough for you, or for Sideswipe?" My eyes were blurring with tears at this point. I didn't care, I just let them roll down my face, landing on my jeans and his leather seat. "I thought Sideswipe said that you could never break up with me, at least not without him breaking up with me too. Is that it? You both decided -" A pair of aggressive lips cut off my teary realization. I didn't wish to kiss him back, especially if he was to leave me, but my body betrayed me. I felt myself growing more responsive every second that passed and finally when we finished kissing, I found myself sitting on Sunny's lap.

"That's effective," Sunstreaker smirked at me, as I flushed red. He lightly kissed my swollen lips before leaning back. Realizing the position and situation we were in, I attempted to scramble off his lap. He held me there though, having wound both of his arms around my body.

"Sunstreaker, you have to let me go!" I demanded, trying to break out of his hold. I was strong, after the many years spent training to become an assassin and spy, but their holoforms were very strong.

"Never, my femme," He whispered. "I will never let you go." Sunny leaned forward and braced his forehead on mine. Our foreheads made it so that our very breath mingled together, until we tasted one another on our tongues.

"But I thought you hated me," I finally broke the silence of our little cocoon.

"Why would you think such a thing?" Sunny pulled back. I was already missing the warmth of his head on mine, and the taste of him on my tongue. I nearly whimpered from feeling the loss of him.

"Because," I said lamely, feeling my cheeks color, making Sunny chuckle.

"Oh, Gems," He sounded sorry. "I apologize if that is what my actions seemed like to you. I just forget that you do not yet know my way of coping. Sometimes I forget that Sides and I do not have a bond with you, and wish to let you feel every emotion I have."

"You could just explain them to me, instead," I turned my head to the side, in an attempt to not look at Sunny.

"I thought you would have understood by now, femme, that I have neither the patience nor the words to express how I feel," Sunny growled. I still looked away, not wanting to give in. "Gemma, look at me."

"No," I mumbled. "I'm trying to be mad at you." Sunstreaker chuckled and gently cupped my head. His fingers stroked the sensitive skin underneath my jaw, as he just let me stew in silence. Eventually, I felt more pressure and instinctively moved my head, so as not to break my jaw.

"Come on, Gemma." Sunstreaker looked into my eyes. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to alarm you, but I didn't know what to do. I was . . . worried the past few months about you and what the Allspark might do to you."

"Yes, but you didn't need to take it out on me!" I snapped, feeling my anger begin to warm my belly, until it finally snapped, causing me to glare at Sunny.

"My fierce little femme. I know I had no right to ignore you, or even take it out on you, but like I said I didn't know what to do." Sunstreaker was trying to appease me with his words and touches. I wanted to stay angry at him, at least show him how he made me feel these past few weeks, but I felt my anger dissipate as he broke down my defenses. "Forgive me, firecracker?"

I leaned forward and caught his lips between my own, without uttering a word. He let me set the pace, only moving his hands up and down my back. I could taste the salt from my tears on his lips, and I pulled back after a few moments.

"That must mean I'm forgiven!" Sunstreaker was smirking. I hit him in the shoulder, before curling up closer to him. I nuzzled my face in his neck, feeling the comforting hum of his spark as well as hearing it.

"Love you, Sunny," I breathed, making him shiver as my lips moved on his neck.

"Love you too, Firecracker." He said. "But stop doing that, or else we will be finishing the night with something neither one of us planned for." Just to be an imp, I spoke one more time into his neck.

"Forgive me," feeling him shiver as well as the goosebumps erupt I felt satisfied as I drifted off to sleep.

"Slagging little tease," Sunny grumbled, before taking us back to base. I was jostled a little bit as he carried me to the bed, so that he could place me between him and Sideswipe.

"How did it go?" Sideswipe asked, keeping his voice quiet.

"I'm sure you felt how it went, brother," Sunstreaker glanced at his brother.

"I did," Sides smirked. "So a tease huh? Did she leave you all hot and bothered?"

"Shut up, Sides!" Sunstreaker lowly roared, remembering not to wake up his firecracker. "I remember faintly, one time that she gave you a bath and left you, shall I say, unsatisfied?" Sideswipe looked horrified at the knowledge his brother acquired from that washing.

"Not fair, Sunny. Not fair at all!" Sideswipe grumbled, before crawling into the berth in his holoform. Sunstreaker did the same, on the other side of the femme. "Good night, love," Sideswipe planted a kiss on her lips. Gemma groaned in her sleep.

"Good night, firecracker," Sunstreaker placed a gentle kiss on her neck, before falling into recharge.


	16. Chapter 16

Previously

"Not fair, Sunny. Not fair at all!" Sideswipe grumbled, before crawling into the berth in his holoform. Sunstreaker did the same, on the other side of the femme. "Good night, love," Sideswipe planted a kiss on her lips. Gemma groaned in her sleep.

"Good night, firecracker," Sunstreaker placed a gentle kiss on her neck, before falling into recharge.

Chapter 16

When I awoke in the morning I was warm. I snuggled down into my spot and prayed that morning would not arrive soon. I jumped when I felt a pair of lips attach to the curve of my neck. Soon my own lips were teased by another pair. After the pairs of lips left my body, I sat upright to meet the amused gazes of my boyfriends.

"Jumpy, sweetspark?" Sideswipe smirked at my reaction. I just looked at them, letting my racing heart subside.

"I forgot where I was," I admitted, old memories of the time spent within Division and taking part of their missions. One of my worst missions, I awoke in a similar manner, only to be captured by the two men and tortured for days.

"Are you alright?" Sunstreaker asked, taking notice of my panicked expression and bodily reaction.

"Yeah," I slid out of bed, keeping my eyes on the two at all times. As they are warriors they understood the way I was acting, and were quite concerned.

"You can talk to us," Sideswipe said. "No matter what it is, we will be willing to listen to you." Finally, my heart stopped racing and I slid down the wall, burying my head in my hands.

"I know," My voice was muffled. I tried to shove all the memories back inside the box I had inside my mind.

"We just want to ensure that we don't exact another response like this one." Sunstreaker sounded closer. Raising my head, I met his gaze. He was two feet in front of me, while Sides stayed sitting on the berth.

"I'm sorry, guys." I shut my eyes, feeling so much remorse for my actions. They probably thought I was nuttier than I was before. I wouldn't blame them. I was a basket case.

"Sweetspark," Sideswipe looked at me with a soulful look. I caved.

"Alright." I said, getting up from the floor. I let Sunny guide me to the bed, where I sat on the bottom facing the two Cybertronians resting at the head of the bed. "It all stems from a botched mission." I began the tale.

"_Gemma!" Michael called as I came out of the training room. I looked up and smiled, knowing that I was going to be given a mission. Hopefully an important one so that I could advance quicker, as I was still new to the organization, it was my goal to prove it to my fellow operatives that I deserved my spot._

"_Michael!" I called out, taking a quick swig from my water bottle. "What's up?"_

"_Percy has activated you for an op." Michael said, his face was always stoic. _

"_Where am I going?" I was so eager to please Percy in those days, it is sickening to think of now._

"_You are needed to infiltrate Gogol," Michael explained, following me to IT Headquarters where I encountered Birkhoff._

"_Hey, babe." He grinned up at me, taking a pull from his Redbull. _

"_Shut up, Birkhoff," I snapped, shooting him a look of distaste._

"_Anyway, this is not a kill mission." Michael continued. "All you need to do is play nice with Ari, download some files from his laptop and meet us at the extraction point." He pulled up a map to show me details of what I was going to be doing._

"_Understood." I nodded at Michael. He gave me a small grin._

"_Good. Now go get ready. We leave in an hour." Turning I did as I was told. Seven hours later, we landed in London airport. _

"_Gemma, here," Michael handed me a small earpiece, which I could use until I met up with Ari's operatives._

"_Thank you," I was actually grateful to Michael. He attempted to treat me as a friend, instead of another rookie recruit._

"_You'll do fine, Gemma." Michael said. "But be careful. Ari is tough. Tougher than what most of the operatives could handle." I didn't take offense to his comment, I knew that I was still new, but this often meant that I was more expendable. It also meant that I could be more reckless as well. _

_I got off the plane and made it to a smaller plane, in which I met another Division operative. She was undercover and had been for so many years, I knew that some were questioning her loyalties. I kept silent for most of the trip, until we landed in Moscow. I quickly squashed the earpiece after quietly announcing that I had arrived. _

_The clock began to tick. I had one week to obtain the information. And that week started as soon as the plane landed in Moscow. I met Ari Tasarov that evening. His smile seemed to be more wolfish than anyone else that I had encountered. He gave me the creeps. _

_That night I slept with him, in an attempt to gain the files I needed. Though I quickly found that this guy had more security on his laptop than that of what Fort Knox probably had. I kept coming back to his bed, though, until finally I was desperate. It was the night last I had at Gogol, and still I had no files. I bribed one of the guards, who promised me to get into the laptop if I would sleep with him. I did so, as well as slept with Ari._

_The next morning I was awoken by kisses from each of the men, before Ari set a pair of handcuffs on me. He handcuffed me to the bed, my heart racing, as I figured that I was going to die. He smiled at me and drew a finger the length of my torso._

"_So a Division agent, captured in my own bed," He tsked at me. I closed my eyes for a brief second, but when I opened them I saw the guard handing him a knife._

"_You promised," I said in a low voice to the guard. He merely smiled._

"_You see, you paid me to get you the files, and Mr. Tasarov paid me extra to capture you in the act. Your company was merely an added bonus," He leered at me._

"_Now, you are to tell me what you know," Ari twirled the knife between his fingers._

"_I will not," I gasped, not wanting a knife to the ribs, but not wishing to betray the organization which had given me everything._

"_Well, then, we are going to have some fun with you until you give up the information I truly desire." They tortured me all day long, to their sick enjoyment. I passed out when the moon was high in the sky. The next morning I was awoken to one hand immersed in cold water, and droplets of boiling water being dropped down my body._

_It was early still, I probably had only been allowed a few hours of sleep, all in all. My body was completely exhausted, mentally and physically by the time the day wore out. I was allowed a few hours of sleep, until I was awoken with a start to find needles being poked into my skin. This was extremely painful, they were hitting all the nerves, like an acupuncture gone wrong._

"_Well, my little bird, have you decided if you are going to sing yet?" Ari asked me stopping the guard, Vladimir from sticking another needle in my leg._

"_I will not give up the secrets!" I managed to grit out, my body hypersensitive from the pain._

"_Very well," Ari left the room before barking an order in Russian to continue. For the next three days, my life was the same until there was a disturbance in the lower levels. All the guards went flying, and then Ari left me, with the protection of his guards._

"_Let me tell you, the next time that we meet, you will not survive." Ari promised darkly. "That is if you can manage to survive this." He went to pull open the doors, before he gave me a pitying look. "Here. The files you came for." _

_I was left shocked, in a pool of blood, with the flashdrive clutched protectively in my hand. My body was cold, and I was fading, when the door was kicked open. Suddenly there were hands on me, trying to stop the bleeding as well as voices shouting orders. I kept the flashdrive held in a death grip only releasing it when I recognized Michael's face hovering above me._

"That is the reason that I freaked out a little this morning," I said, finishing my memory.

"We are sorry, sweetspark," Sides scooted a little closer to me before enveloping me in a hug.

"I won't let anyone hurt you like that, ever again," Sunstreaker stated. I smiled at my overprotective boyfriend.

"Thank you," I gave each of them a kiss. "Now what's on the agenda for today?"


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Apologies for the wait, finals. Now I am done with finals, so hopefully the updates can start to come a little quicker. Thanks to all my readers! Please continue to review!

Previously

"I won't let anyone hurt you like that, ever again," Sunstreaker stated. I smiled at my overprotective boyfriend.

"Thank you," I gave each of them a kiss. "Now what's on the agenda for today?"

Chapter 17

My twins looked at one another for a moment before grinning. I was a little leery at the sight of their grins, as usually this did not bode well for me. This normally preceded a prank or some other mischief. This made me shrink back from them, knowing from experience how I was usually implicated.

"What do you wish to do today?" Sideswipe asked, startling me out of my reverie.

"Huh?" I asked, dumbfounded at this turn of events.

"What do you want to do?" Sunstreaker leaned back on his hands, carefree like he wasn't a soldier and every day was the rest of his life.

"Um, I don't know?" I asked, thinking for the first time about my own hobbies. I didn't have any. My whole life was spent training once I ended up in Division. Then when I came here, I spent most of my free time in Ratchet's medbay learning how to be a proper medic. Or with the twins.

"What do you like to do?" Sunstreaker looked at me intrigued.

"Um, that is a question I have been asking myself." I said, shocking these two.

"What?" Sideswipe leaned forward, his face several inches from mine. He sounded incredulous, and he probably was.

"You don't have anything that you like to do?" Sunstreaker was astonished. I mean, even he had something that he enjoyed to do when he had nothing to do. Besides washing, waxing, and polishing his armor, he liked to paint. Sunstreaker even painted me a mural right above the berth that they elected was mine. Sideswipe liked to play video games with the other soldiers, but besides that he enjoyed music. Both composing and listening to it.

"Most of my life was spent largely in Division, Sunny," I reminded my boyfriend. He nodded. "What I did was train on my down time and kill when I was at work."

"Well, you don't do that no more." Sideswipe told me, stating the obvious.

"What did you do on your down time?" Sunstreaker said. I raised an eyebrow at him. "I meant while you were with Ratchet?"

"Oh. I usually spent most of my free time either with you or with a data pad." I clarified, looking up at my boyfriends.

"Well, we have to get you a hobby." Sideswipe looked at Sunstreaker. "We'll have to start you with new activities." Sideswipe leaned close and kissed me. Sunstreaker followed, taking more time, and making my knees feel weak. He smirked as if he knew what he did to me.

They drug me to the rec room where Sideswipe began to teach me the rules of video games. I found out that it didn't hold the same enjoyment for me that it did for Sides. He was happy though to have an amateur to win against. Sunstreaker rolled his eyes at his brother's antics.

"Sideswipe she isn't enjoying this." Sunstreaker finally spoke up. Sideswipe paused the game and looked over at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetspark!" Sideswipe said, taking my controller from me.

"The game itself was fun," I attempted to soothe Sides feelings.

"Don't worry about it," Sideswipe gave me a grin before kissing me lightly.

"Now, let us see if you will enjoy giving me a wash and polishing my body." Sunstreaker grinned. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Yes, I am positive that this will be my newest hobby," I said drily to Sideswipe. He chuckled, before we began to trek outdoors. I was handed a hose and soap before Sunstreaker sat still in his vehicular form. His holoform came to stand beside me, his hand caressing my waist.

Then I was instructed on how to exactly wash Sunstreaker. I was gritting my teeth by the end of his lecture. Then throughout his wash, Sunny kept grabbing my hand and proceeding to tell me what I did wrong. I was ready to punch him by the time I was done washing, waxing, and polishing Sunstreaker.

"Well, it doesn't appear as if she was quite taken by this hobby either," Sideswipe said, running his hand along my back. He could feel my tight and tense muscles.

"Yeah. You're correct." Sunny looked at me. "I'm sorry." He said before running his hand up my side. "I'm just particular about my relaxation time."

"It's fine," I said. "Though I doubt that giving you a wash, wax, and polish will help me relax." I smiled at my boyfriend. He grinned and kissed me quickly before moving back.

"What next?" Sideswipe asked, still massaging my back muscles.

"Now, we find Epps and Lennox. They will have more ideas." Sunstreaker suggested, before gripping my hand and dragging my off. I kept up with these two, and finally we made it to the hangar where the two soldiers were.

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Gemma, what can I do for you?" Lennox asked, looking up from his datapad.

"We need some serious help." Sideswipe said. Lennox and Epps both turned and raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Gemma has no hobbies. Nothing she can do in her downtime. We've already tried video games and I even let her give me a complete detail. Neither of these activities makes her happy. Help?" Sunstreaker asked. Lennox snorted when Sunstreaker mentioned the detail.

"Of course the detail wouldn't make her happy." Lennox said. "Well, you've come to the right place." Epps and Lennox then began to bounce ideas off of me. Finally it was decided that I would try tennis, volleyball, lacrosse, and running.

They took me to a field where I began to run. By the time I reached the other side of the field I was ready to die. My lungs were burning and I did not see how anyone would do this for fun. I hated this part of the training when I had to do it. Finally they called it quits and we crossed lacrosse and running off the possibilities.

Then we began to practice volleyball. It wasn't too bad, I actually had a little bit of talent for this particular sport. They added it to a possibility. Then we tried tennis. This was added to the definitely list.

"Tomorrow we will find other things to add," Lennox said. Epps gave me a clap on the shoulder before they left. Sunny and Sides led me back to our quarters.

"So?" Sideswipe demanded after we got ready for bed.

"I think that tennis might be one of my things." I smiled widely at my two boyfriends. They each gave me a kiss, before I cuddled up to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Love you," I said sleepily.

"Love you too," Sideswipe said into my hair.

"Of course I do," Sunstreaker said, before sleep claimed me. Tomorrow would be a new day, and hopefully more things could be added to my list of hobbies.


	18. Chapter 18

Previously

"Love you," I said sleepily.

"Love you too," Sideswipe said into my hair.

"Of course I do," Sunstreaker said, before sleep claimed me. Tomorrow would be a new day, and hopefully more things could be added to my list of hobbies.

Chapter 18

I awoke to the alarms blaring. I immediately was ready to fight an invisible foe. My twins were already on their feet as I shot into position. I blearily looked up at them; this part of a soldiers life I did not miss.

"What's going on?" I demanded, making myself coherent.

"Decepticon trouble." Sunny growled. His engines revved in anticipation of the thrashing he was going to give them.

"Don't worry sweetspark," Sideswipe said. "We'll get them and then be back before the day's out." They each gave me a kiss before vanishing out of the doors. Then they were gone. I got dressed and followed them to the hangar, but they were long gone.

Looking around, hardly anyone was left except the crew who monitored the situation. Making my way over to one of them, I attempted to look over their shoulder. The only thing I could make out was Siberia and Energon reading.

"What are you doing here Miss Thorne?" The man demanded standing upright.

"I was wondering if I could help at all?" I asked, taking a step back.

"No. Now please leave this area," he commanded. Sighing I did as he asked and left the hangar. I made my way to the rec room which was bare of people. Then I backtracked to the medbay. I found Ratchet there, as Jolt was the field medic.

"Ratchet!" I greeted. He cursed as he dropped the items in his hands.

"Gemma!" He greeted me. "How are you?" I looked up at him with a smile.

"Bored. No one will let me do anything?" I asked hopefully.

"Well, I do need help readying the supplies. I'm not sure if we'll need to use them, but better safe than sorry right?" Wordlessly I stepped up to the table and began to separate the supplies. It was a monotonous task, and soon I found my anxious and nerves calmed by it.

"Ratchet?" I asked, after a while.

"Hmm?" He mumbled.

"Do you think they would let me go back to being a soldier?" I asked. He was clearly surprised by this question and turned to look at me shocked.

"Why would you wish to do that?" He finally managed.

"Because its what I'm good at," I said. It was true. The only thing I was good at was killing people and doing my duty, protecting the people.

"Gemma," Ratchet began. I cut him off.

"And don't even try to tell me that's not true, because it is!" I cried out. "Did you hear about my lack of hobbies?"

"I did. And I heard tennis is very promising?" Ratchet hummed.

"Yes it is." I frowned.

"Gemma, if this is what you want, I will vouch for you. But think of what Sunny and Sides are going to say!" Ratchet said. I looked up into his optics.

"Do you think that they will be mad?" I asked, fearing their reaction to my revelation.

"I think that they won't want their femme to purposefully put herself in any danger. Especially against the enemies that they have fought for years." Ratchet said. "They have seen many of their comrades fall in battle. I personally think that they have seen more than most of the regiment."

"Why is that?" I asked. They always changed the subject when it came to their own history.

"They didn't tell you?" Ratchet said. He activated his holoform and looked at me with a furrowed brow.

"Tell me what?" Now I was the confused one.

"It would make sense that they didn't tell you their past. It is dark." He sighed. "And they wouldn't want me to tell you either."

"Tell me what?" I demanded, my interest piqued now. My twins had a dark past, so what. So did I. And my body bore the scars of my past, so I didn't really care. Some of what I'd been through or put myself through, I kept to myself though.

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were street urchins." Ratchet said. He motioned for me to have a seat. He joined me shortly thereafter with a datapad. "Here. Read this. Don't let them know that I gave it to you." He smiled at me, a rare thing to see the doc bot do.

"Thanks, Ratchet." I said before slipping out of the room. I went to our room, where I sat on the bed and began to read. I forewent any meals, as I really wished to read about the twins and what all they went through.

I learned that their parents died when they were quite young, so they were left to fend for themselves. They grew up on the streets, thieving Energon and attempting to find a guardian. That explained why they were so mistrustful of everyone.

Then when they were older, they got a break, or so they thought. They found the pits, which were essentially gladiatorial rings. This occurred even before the war broke out. Sunstreaker initially signed up, not wishing his younger brother to be exposed to the killing. He was able to procure a house, but didn't make enough to feed them both. Shortly thereafter, Sideswipe joined. It was in these pits that they gained their colors.

They stayed in the pits for a few decades, until Sunstreaker and Sideswipe decided that they had enough money to last for a while and took off. Then Sunstreaker pursued his love of art and paint and began to sell his paintings and bodywork to the people of Iacon. Sideswipe took up the art of racing.

That was as far as I got before I fell asleep on the berth. I didn't hear my twins come in, nor did I feel them take the datapad from my hands. I dreamt about the pits that night, a lonely place full of death and despair. Oh, how I wished my twins didn't have to endure that!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: To my awesome reviewers, thank you for your kind comments! I appreciate all of them, and use them in order to improve upon my own story. And to Darkshadow, yes their past is actually written that way, they were gladiators while they were in Cybertron. I'm not sure about the other stuff that I wrote, I thought it might make it more sympathetic to Gemma! Thank you for your comments, and I look forward to more! Two chapters in one night, I'm on fire!

Previously

That was as far as I got before I fell asleep on the berth. I didn't hear my twins come in, nor did I feel them take the datapad from my hands. I dreamt about the pits that night, a lonely place full of death and despair. Oh, how I wished my twins didn't have to endure that!

Chapter 19

I woke to feeling warm and rolled over. I felt the covers over me begin to pull and my eyes shot open. Covers? I fell asleep with the datapad on top of the covers last night. Sitting up I patted the bed, to find it empty of a datapad.

I looked up and my heart stopped. There in their golden and silver glory were my twins, sitting on Sunny's berth looking through the datapad. I gulped as they heard the rustling and they looked at me. Sunny's eyes were cold as they regarded me. Sides were still warm, yet held none of the warmth that usually was directed towards me. His eyes were more guarded than I ever saw them.

"Good morning!" I tried to pass off the looks on their faces. "What time did you get in?" I sat up and slipped my feet off the edge of the bed, pushing the covers back.

"Morning," Sides said lowly. "We got in late and tucked you in."

"Then we discovered _this_ upon the covers." Sunny's cold voice suddenly spoke up. To my credit I didn't flinch.

"Why?" Sides avoided looking at me.

"Neither of you wouldn't tell me!" I blurted out. "I wanted to know, and you both kept shutting me out! So I took that datapad and found your histories and discovered that we are more alike than I thought."

"There was a reason we didn't tell you our past." Sunny said, still cold. His eyes weren't warming.

"I'm sorry. I know I abused your trust, but I had a reason - " I was cut off.

"We would have told you." Sides said. "It just would have taken us time."

"And you just couldn't wait could you femme?" Sunstreaker spat. "What good did it do to find out our story on your own?"

"I learned your past and how it made you into the mechs that you are today!" I beseeched.

"Get out." Sunstreaker said in his dark voice. It was low and I thought I misheard him.

"What?" I pushed myself to my feet.

"I said, GET OUT!" He shouted at me. "And take this fragging thing with you!" He thrust the datapad at me. I looked to Sideswipe for his own opinion but he just looked away.

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe," My heart was breaking, but I hid it.

"Sunstreaker, maybe we should - " Sideswipe finally spoke up.

"NO!" Sunstreaker vehemently said. "She goes. Or I go." Sideswipe fell silent. I got my bag and the articles of clothing that were left on the chair and shoved them into the backpack.

"Fine. I'll go." My voice was like ice. Back like when I used to be an agent for division and yelling at the recruits. Back like before I was loved by my mechs. "I won't stay here, where obviously the mechs I love are able to fall out of love with one mistake."

"Gemma, he'll - " I cut Sideswipe off while I stood in the doorway.

"No, Sideswipe. I won't stay if this causes friction between you two. You are both two sides of the same spark. I won't do that." I said, my voice softening for a moment. "Good-bye. I probably won't love another the way I have you two." I fiddled with the ring that they gave me, but couldn't dare to part with it. So I just left, as silently as I had come into their life.

I made my way to the rec room where the majority of the soldiers and autobots were. Mirage looked up first and noticed me standing there with all my clothes. He activated his holoform.

"Gemma!" He called out in his Italian accent. I looked up to meet his dark eyes. He was extraordinary handsome, they all were in their holoforms, like male models. When he called out all attention was turned to me and the rec room turned silent.

"Mirage," I said quietly, still keeping my tears at bay.

"What's wrong?" This question almost made me loose it as I rethought of all that had occurred in fifteen minutes.

"Um, I need a place to stay. Anyone that I would be willing to let me crash with them?" With that all movement and murmurs stopped. You could hear a pin drop in the rec room. If I wasn't so upset it would have been comical. Everyone there heard my comment and realized the gravity of the situation.

"Sure. You may bunk with me," Mirage offered gallantly. I heard clashes and clangs coming from Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's room. Then large footsteps were heard running towards their berths.

"Thank you, Rag," I said. I turned to look at Epps and Lennox who sat frozen on the couch with their controllers in hand. "Lennox, Epps, may I have a word please?" They both nodded and got up. I left my pack there in the care of Mirage and led them out to the hallway.

"What's wrong?" Lennox asked. "Did something go wrong with the twins?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I blinked furiously, but kept my composure. "Actually I wanted to talk to you about something. Ratchet already gave me the ok, so I thought I should ask. "Would it be possible for me to become a soldier here?"

"I'd have to ask General Morshower," Lennox said glancing at Epps who stood facing me.

"Chica, if this is about what happened with the twins - " I cut Epps off.

"Not entirely, I had been contemplating this for a while. I was planning on asking them this morning, but circumstances arose and I no longer need to." I said to them. "So?"

"We would be happy to have you." Lennox finally said. "I have a meeting with him now, so I'll let you know in a couple of hours."

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe what was it about this time?" Ratchet appeared with Ironhide, Prowl, and Optimus with my, no _**the**_ twins held between them. "Ah, Gemma, if you could possibly figure out what is the matter with your - "

"Actually Ratchet I doubt that my presence is a comforting one nor one that either one would covet so I will kindly remove myself from this situation." I said cordially, to the disbelief of the older autobots and my guardian. He turned his furious gaze at them. "Good day." I went back into the rec room, leaving the autobots in the hallway and Lennox and Epps to catch their meeting.

Mirage took me to his room where I was able to lay my pack down, though I didn't unpack, not knowing if I would be able to do so. Then about three hours later Lennox and Epps both appeared at my door. Mirage excused himself and left the three of us to talk.

"We have talked with General Morshower," Epps began.

"And with the recommendations of Ratchet and Optimus, there was little he could say about it." Lennox said. "Gather your stuff, you are to begin recruit training."

"Please don't tell the Autobots." I begged my superiors. They nodded.

"We will need to make a plan." Lennox said looking to Epps.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: To my awesome reviewers, thank you for your kind comments! I look forward to reading more. I agree with my readers, I disliked the twins while I wrote the last chapter! Hopefully, we can continue on . . . and not be too hateful towards both the twins. Hint, hint. LOL. Please read and review.

Previously

"Please don't tell the Autobots." I begged my superiors. They nodded.

"We will need to make a plan." Lennox said looking to Epps.

Chapter 20

"What is the meaning of this Lennox?" Ironhide barely hid his impatience as we all stood in the hangars. I was with Lennox and Epps, and snuck glances at the twins. They looked bored and disinterested in the events going on.

"Gemma is going back to live in her world," Lennox said. He gave me a sad smile. "I had Que give her an Energon inhibitor, which will help her remain undetected by the Decepticons."

"WHAT?" Mirage exclaimed, kneeling down. "Are you mad? You will be out there in your world, with no protection!"

"Easy, Mirage," Lennox said. "Epps is going to escort her to her new home, and the government has outfitted her with a new identity. She won't be bothered in her world."

"But what about the Energon flowing in her blood?" Ratchet asked. I grinned at my 'father'.

"That's what the contraption that Que has created is for. And if she is ill, she has both Epps and my personal number." Lennox said. I smiled at Ratchet before hugging his pede as best as I could.

"I'll miss you," I said feeling his gentle finger on my back, before I backed away.

"Epps is going as well?" Ironhide asked.

"He has to go through basic training again." Lennox said. "Every six years." Then we got onto the plane as Lennox made a show of handing me a folder.

Three hours later we landed in Australia. My basic training had begun. I would be gone for six months at a minimal under Sergeant Epps tutelage. I quickly found out why he was in charge of the new recruits.

Every day felt like agony. We would camp in the desert for weeks upon end, so that we could test my survival skills. I hated every minute of the desert, living off bugs and other animals that dwell in the desert. I ended up sunburned pretty badly the first day out in the elements and I was now a nice deep caramel color.

"Today, you have to find the way back to the town," Epps told me, handing me back a map.

"What's the catch?" I asked, stomping out the fire.

"Be there in eight hours. That's when our plane leaves." He threw me a smile before getting up and leaving me on my own. I sighed and packed up my supplies and got on my way. Six and a half hours later I was turning in circles, confused, dazed, and dehydrated.

"I hate you Epp!" I screamed, as I couldn't see anything for miles. I wondered if he would come back and find me if I didn't end up at the airport. Standing still I glanced at the map and noticed that I held it upside down. Cursing my own stupidity, I flipped it right side and hurried to reach the airport.

Finally I did, with two minutes to spare. Epps greeted me with a smile and a squirt of water. He led me to the military plane and to my seat.

"I knew you could do it," He said. "Don't drink that too fast; you'll make yourself sick."

"It should;ve only taken me three hours, Epps. How come you don't care that it took nearly the full eight?" I lamented as I carefully sipped the small amount of water in my hands.

"Because, I knew you wouldn't give up. It takes some time, trust me I know." Epps gave me a smile before it fell. "By the way sleep well. We land in Malaysia tonight. Time to brave the jungle."

Three weeks later, I was proficient in the Malaysian forest. We took the plane to another place, this time Siberia. I guess I had to get used to all weather so that I might be able to better defend the United States as well as the Autobots. For as Epps explained, weather is only a tiny thing.

"So, you gonna share what happened between you and the twins?" Epps said as we ate the rabbit we cooked over the fire. I was freezing, at least we were afforded warm clothing as well as warm bedding.

"I don't really wish to talk about that right now." I turned away from Epps. He was silent for a while.

"I understand. Really I do, Gemma," He touched my shoulder. "Just remember when you need to talk about it, I will listen." I nodded grateful for Epps' support. He was such a great friend.

"Who has first watch?" I asked, throwing the bones into the fire. Epps mimicked me.

"You have all the watches tonight." He gave me a grin. I just nodded and got ready to defend our camp. "Good luck, recruit." I smirked as my mind wandered to what all had occurred at the N.E.S.T. base in Diego Garcia. I felt like I should cry, I just couldn't.

The next morning, marked the fourth day of no sleep. I was starting to become sluggish from lack of sleep. Epps kept pushing me though, and I knew that this was part of my training, so I didn't complain.

"Gemma, you have to be prepared," He said midday. "And we go back to base in a month. So you need to be prepared." I just huffed and puffed behind me.

Back at Diego Garcia

"Ratchet!" Jazz yelled as he supported a gold body. Ratchet jumped up and looked quite concerned as not one, but both of the frontliners were carried into his medbay.

"What happened?" He asked, already looking them over.

"I dunno," Jazz admitted looking at Sunstreaker. "'E was jus' on patrol, whe' da both collapsed." Ratchet cursed after taking scans of both of them.

"They are in spark distress." He swore colorfully.

"Why's dat?" Jazz asked, peering curiously at the twins.

"Because they decided to be fraggers and make their sparkmate leave!" Ratchet fairly yelled. "Get Lennox and bring him here. Without Gemma, they will both die."


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I hope you like this new chapter! Hopefully now everyone's lives can go back to normal, or as much as normal as they were before! Please Read and review! Thank you!

Previously

"Because they decided to be fraggers and make their sparkmate leave!" Ratchet fairly yelled. "Get Lennox and bring him here. Without Gemma, they will both die."

Chapter 21

Back at Base

The twins looked up when Ratchet walked in the base. Ironhide, Optimus, and Jazz walked in behind them. Ironhide and Jazz both gave the twins smirks, while they sat on their medical berths rubbing their chassis.

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, this is a grave situation." Optimus said, coming to stand in front of his two warriors.

"What do you mean?" Sunstreaker snarled.

"I mean, that I cannot have the two of you on the field, like this. We are recalling Gemma right now." Optimus said, giving them both stern looks.

"But," Sunstreaker attempted to argue.

"Did you know that you had sparkbonded with her?" Ratchet asked, coming to stand next to the leader of the Autobots.

"Yes," Sideswipe admitted. Sunstreaker shot his twin a glare.

"And you still sent her away?" Ironhide demanded. "Of all the stupid things you've pit spawned fraggers have done, this is by far the stupidest!"

"I would agree with Ironhide," Optimus said. Just then the doors opened to reveal Prowl.

"I received your comm and came as fast as I could." Prowl said to his commander. Optimus nodded as his SIC came to stand beside the other commanding Autobots.

"These two slagging idiots decided that they weren't going to be sparkbonded, although they are, and sent off their mate to live on her own!" Ironhide snapped.

"Wait, what?" Prowl blinked several times.

"Prowl!" Ratchet said, hurrying to the SIC's side. "Jazz!"

"'Ey dere Prowler." Jazz soothed his best friend and fellow soldier. "We are gonna get Gemma back, dat way des two slagheads will be back on patrol!" Prowl blinked and looked up.

"I'm fine. I'm not going to glitch." Prowl said with a scowl. "What were you two thinking? You are going to get yourselves killed. What idiots."

Training

I was huffing and puffing as we backpacked through the Andes mountains. Epps said that this would strengthen not only my body but my lungs as well. I had to disagree, but I followed him. We made it through the mountains in two weeks.

"We can finally go home." Epps said, as we waited for the airplane to land at the airport. His cell phone rang and he took it out puzzled. "Hello? Yeah, we're on our way back, now. Just waiting on the airplane to come."

I wandered over to the café where I bought a four sandwiches, and three bags of chips. I handed the pesos over to the cashier who wished me a good day. I walked back over to Epps, while eating my Italian sandwich. He was snapping the phone shut.

"Sandwich?" I held two out. He took them grateful not to be eating anything else that we would have to catch and cook ourselves.

"That was Lennox," Epps looked at me seriously.

"What did he want?" I asked, swallowing a mouthful.

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are dying." Epps said. I spat my next mouthful out.

"What?" I cried, causing some of the people to turn and look at me.

"They are dying. You are needed directly back at base." Epps said, a little too calmly for my liking.

"Are they injured?" I asked, panicking. My heart was racing and I was anxious.

"No. When we get back to the base, Ratchet can fill you in on what is wrong with them. Lennox was pretty vague." I nodded, and waited impatiently for the plane to arrive. It did, 45 minutes late. I know it was illogical for a person to wait for their ex-boyfriends, but I couldn't help but feel so concerned over their welfare.

We reached Diego Garcia around three in the morning. I was anxious to reach the base and see my twins. There must be something seriously wrong for Lennox to recall me from training, even though I was finished. My mind kept jumping to conclusions.

Were they laying in the medbay seriously wounded? Were they about to die from getting into too many fights with the Decepticons? I knew that if one of the main Energon lines were severed they would die within ten minutes.

"Here we are," Epps said with a grin as we pulled up in front of the base. I jumped out, wearing my fatigues. I saluted Lennox before following him into the base.

"What's wrong?" I asked, jogging a little to keep up with his brisk pace.

"The twins are idiots." He said shortly. "So I see you passed training."

"Yeah," I grinned proud of my accomplishment. "Aren't we going to the medbay?"

"The twins are resting comfortably in their own quarters," Lennox seemed a little uncomfortable at this point. I raised an eyebrow and just glanced over at him.

"Ok? I would have thought with how grievously injured they were, Ratchet would wish for them to remain in his medbay." I said, a little suspicious. Was this a ploy just to get me back to the base? But no, I dismissed that idea, because Lennox wouldn't have helped them. He knew the full story and was angry with them as well. I guess we have become a family throughout the time that I have spent on the base; which was new for me.

"Yeah, well Ratchet values his medbay." We stopped in front of the doors. My heart was beginning to pound, I also felt an odd pulling. The pulling was making me go towards the door, while my brain wanted me to turn around and say screw you!

"Thank you Lennox," I said softly, putting a hand on his arm, before I took a deep breath and began to walk inside their room. With a sigh, I shut the door behind me and looked around the darkened room.

"Sunny? Sides?" I murmured, wondering if they were perhaps sleeping. Nobody answered me so I turned on the light and stared around the room. The mechs were lying on their berths, venting softly in their recharge. I flipped the light back out and crept closer to Sideswipe. I crawled up on his berth and laid down. I was so tired from all the training I went through and I knew I would get a good rest while I was with the twins.

Even if they sent me away in the morning, at least I would be able to tell Ratchet I did get more than two hours a sleep at night. My heart was near to breaking when I thought of leaving my twins again, but I knew if they requested it, I would have no choice. With a heavy sigh, I closed my eyes, and laid my head on his chassis. Sleep overcame me quickly, lulled as I was by the sound of his spark.

The only thought running through my mind was I really need to apologize to Sunny for not sleeping near him tonight. Maybe if everything goes alright tomorrow I can alternate my nights between these two mechs.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Please Read and review! Thank you!

Previously

The only thought running through my mind was I really need to apologize to Sunny for not sleeping near him tonight. Maybe if everything goes alright tomorrow I can alternate my nights between these two mechs.

Chapter 22

When I awoke I was warm. I stretched only to be deterred by a giant servo, which was attached to a yellow metal arm. I raised my head to be greeted with both the twins online and looking at me. I blushed a deep red and made to get off of Sideswipe's chest and break from Sunny's hold, but they held me fast.

"Sweetspark," Sideswipe gave me a soft smile.

"Gemma." Sunny's voice was full of emotions.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker," I greeted as well, sitting upright.

"We are sorry," Sideswipe said. I knew it would be Sideswipe who apologized.

"I am sorry as well," Sunstreaker admitted, a little pained. I raised an eyebrow at his discomfort, wondering exactly if I had heard his apology. Sunstreaker apologized to no one; he told me that himself, just weeks before they told me to get lost. So I must mean something if he was willing to break his own rule for me.

"What?" I asked, incredulous. Sideswipe laughed, while Sunny fixed me with a glare.

"Funny, femme. Really funny," He shot me a frown. My laughing ceased as I fixed them with a stare.

"I forgive you, but do not expect for all to be forgotten in one day and with one apology." I said. They both nodded their heads.

"Now, on to other business, what is this I hear that the both of you are dying?"

"We were dying." Sideswipe amended, looking at his brother uncertainly. I raised an eyebrow interested in this tale.

"What do you mean, you were dying? Last night when I arrived Lennox sounded pretty adamant on the whole, final days of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe." I spat, looking between them.

"It's sort of fixed now?" Sunstreaker said, like it was a question.

"Are you questioning me?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest.

"No!" Sunstreaker cried out.

"Of course not, Sweetspark." Sideswipe's optics dimmed, a sure sign that he was communicating with his twin.

"We have to share something with you," Sunstreaker finally said, after their optics brightened again.

"What is it?" I asked, cautious over this news. "You both found you're sparkmate?" They looked startled. "It's alright. I'll just go, stay with Ratchet again. I'm sure you two don't need to explain that your ex-girlfriend is staying with you indefinitely to your sparkmate. That would only create tension."

Before either one of them could reply, I slid off of Sideswipe's chest, and onto the floor. This way I was sure to leave without either one of them impeding my escape. I didn't make it very far before Sunstreaker's servo came down and plucked me off the ground.

"LET ME GO!" I bellowed as he deposited me safely in his other servo. He shook his head.

"We need to tell you something," Sideswipe said, sounding desperate. I glanced over at him, he stood up and walked over towards us.

"What is it?" I asked, feeling more heartbroken than I had in a long time.

"We did find our sparkmate." Sunstreaker started.

"But, the thing is, is that our sparkmate, is you, Gemma." Sideswipe said, looking at me with his bright optics. I looked up at him flabbergasted.

"What?" I asked. "So there is no other person who will create tension and drama for you all?" I was so confused. I mean I am human, with some Cybertronian Energon running through my blood, but they were fully Cybertronian. I mean how could I be their sparkmate? How would it even work.

"No." Sideswipe shook his head. "There is no other, but you."

"Yes," Sunstreaker agreed holding me closer to his chassis.

"But, you guys told me to leave. To get out." I was grasping for anything. "Ratchet told me that sparkmates are unable to leave their mates. They are unable to cause them any kind of pain!"

"We know, and we are sorry," Sideswipe murmured. He ran a digit down my back gently. That always did seem to work to calm me down.

"We didn't realize what was going on." Sunstreaker stated.

"We didn't want to realize what was going on," Sideswipe amended, giving his spark brother a look.

"Well, yeah." Sunstreaker said. "We weren't even sure how this would work, so we just rejected it instead."

"Well, thanks a lot!" I snapped at them, before crossing my arms and hrmphing.

"We didn't mean to take it that far!" Sideswipe said, pleading with me on his brother's and his behalf.

"We didn't realize that our sparks were already reaching our for you!" Sunstreaker exclaimed. "That's why we have been in such pain for the past six months."

"Past six months?" I exclaimed, shocked that they were able to keep it quiet for that long.

"Yeah," Sideswipe said. I quickly did the math and gasped at my realization.

"You have been feeling like that since before I left!" I sighed at their stupidity and their stubbornness. Good God, what kinds of mechs did I fall for?

"Yeah," Sunstreaker hung his head. I felt bad, and climbed up his arm to sit on his shoulder. I gently placed a kiss on his neck cables.

"It's alright, Sunny." I said with a smile. "I probably would have done something similar."

"We only wanted to protect you," Sideswipe interjected. I smiled at him as well.

"Well, I appreciate that, but next time you need to talk to me. Let me know what is wrong with you!" I said, mockingly angry at the two idiots.

"We will," Sideswipe said, Sunstreaker tried to open his mouth but was stopped by Sideswipe.

"We just didn't want to pressure you into anything." Sunstreaker said with sincerity.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you've had a traumatic past, and we didn't want to push you into something you weren't ready for." Sideswipe came closer to me.

"Why not?" I asked, confused at what they were referring to. Why would they be afraid that I would reject them? It was a preposterous idea.

"Because in order for our bond to solidify, as you are human, and we are robots, we had to talk to Ratchet about what to do. He stated," Sideswipe was cut-off by his brother.

"We would have to interface with you, in order for the bond to be there and our sparks to stop hurting."


End file.
